Descendants
by ShadowBladeXX
Summary: Ten thousand years ago, a young warrior sealed away Galacta Knight who killed hundreds of thousands of lives during the era of fear and mistrust. Now, their descendants must defeat an evil greater than the ones they have overcome. An evil, who was once a friend to the winged knight; now, the ruler of the shadows. It is under editing at this moment.
1. The Fallen Angel

**To the readers:**

**Good morning, fellow writers and readers! **

**Welcome to one of my stories!**

**I'm here to give you a small introduction. **

**In this story, I'll be talking about Galacta Knight's past. **

**And I'll answer questions like,**

**Why was he sealed in a crystal?**

**Was it really out of fear of his power? **

**Or could it be something more? **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter One: The Fallen Angel

* * *

Ten thousand years ago, in a great and powerful kingdom, there was but one name that everyone respected and even feared. The name was Galacta Knight, the greatest, no, the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. Many say that one single flap of his wings can create unstoppable tornadoes. One lunge of his lance can unleash a blinding light. What is more distinguish were his red eyes, believing that a look into his demonic gaze can give you fears. And this leads to another question left unanswered.

Galacta Knight did appeared like an angel, but did he act like one?

In history, Galacta Knight was painted as a monster, his increased powers drove him mad, making him aggressive and destructive. He was causing many massacres wherever he goes, calling him Galacta Knight the Bloody. When he turned against his own people, the situation became desperate. The king created a small group of capable fighters to defeat him. For a while, they fought and chase him onto a comet going pass the planet. Before the true battle began, it became obvious which side was superior. Galacta Knight effortlessly killed them all except for one. This young warrior knew that it was impossible to kill him; fortunately, he learned that he could seal the insane knight with a unique crystal. After a long struggle, he managed to incase him, using the crystal, then he send the comet into deep space. Never to be seen again until the next thousand years.

If you talked to anyone about the infamous knight, they will give you the same answer.

"A demon!" They cried. "A bloody, bloody demon!"

What if I told you the true story of Galacta Knight? Not the story of Galacta Knight the Bloody that I've spoken of. I'm talking about before he became murderous. About someone who craved for power, and used Galacta Knight, his unwilling victim, to do his dirty work. In the shadows, he watched his plan unfold, but was stopped by the same warrior who defeated Galacta Knight. If you want to learn more, continue reading to find out the truth.

* * *

_Ten thousand years ago. There was a galactic war between many planets and kingdoms, because of disputes over territories and resources. All for the sake of maintaining power over the other. It was the era of fear and mistrust. One great warrior, who is an angel towards his people and a demon towards his enemies, is close to ending this war for good. However, there is a rising evil that no one could see it growing. _

In a desolate place, from an unknown planet, a spot of pure light can be seen through the rocks and cracks. A round magenta warrior sighed in relief, exhausted from the previous battle. He almost lost his entire men from the ambush, but managed to save some. What they need now is to get out of this god forsaken place, still waiting for their rescue to show up. He never asked for this. He just wanted the war to end, so he can live peacefully with his wife back home.

"Seraphina." He whispered. "Please, wait for me just a little."

"Sir Galacta! We need your ass down here now!" A voice said, urgently.

"I'll be right there! Give me a sec." He jumped from where he sat and spread his large wings. He glided towards what's left of his men. When he landed before them, they stood at attention. He dismissed them straight away, going straight for the situation.

"Report."

"Sir, we've spotted two enemy hunters a few miles towards west, closing in on our scent." One of them said. "Our ship won't arrive here until the next hour. If we don't leave now, they'll surely be here, killing the rest of us."

Galacta clenched his fists. "Those damn bastards."

"Sir, what are we going to do?"

He started to pace back and forth in frustration. "There's nothing left for us to do other than to flee or fight. I suggest we stay here and fight! We'll have to defend this area until our rendezvous is here."

"What if we don't make it?" A young warrior said.

He looked directly at his eyes and said, "We'll make it."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Think of these rocks as our fortress, men." Galacta said, gesturing at the rock-like-towers. "We can use these as cover for ourselves from enemy bombardment. We'll also be separated in groups of three, since we have sixteen here alive with us, acting as one unit. Let's organize ourselves now before they can reach here."

Galacta Knight quickly assigned the five groups their squad leader, giving them each a position around the area to defend. While he was doing this, he was devising a plan that can withhold the enemy for an hour until their ride shows up. Unless he could take them all by himself, but he's already drained from the previous fight. He looked at the cliffs and saw a few rocks falling down. An idea popped into his head.

"Hey, you, do we have any bombs left?" Galacta said at a green puffball. The puffball took a look at their supplies and found a dozen bombs ready for use. He brought the bag to Galacta Knight who grinned happily. He quickly told the soldier to plant these bombs on the cliff behind them. Once they've already set the bombs, the hunters have already spotted them.

"They're over here!" One of the hunters shouted.

"Get ready for lead to drop!" Galacta Knight yelled, his men covering behind the rocks.

In a second, they heard the shells firing from the cannons. Rock and debris flew all around them, dust and smoke surrounding the whole area. The battle erupted into unimaginable chaos. His men started to shoot at them, a few grunts and yells could be heard in either side. They managed to kill several of them, but they still couldn't tell how many they are. Galacta could hear footsteps in front of them. He drew out his lance at ready.

"Men, draw your swords!" He screamed. "They're coming in!"

Immediately, an enemy soldier jumped above Galacta Knight. Galacta impaled him with his lance before he could land a blow on him. Already his men we're having sword battles against their foes.

Galacta Knight took a few more down before he heard a clear click. "Get down all of you!" Another shot exploded in front of them. He heard many screams and bones disintegrating. He backed up a little to get some more cover, choosing a large boulder close to him. One of his soldiers almost ran pass the boulder before he pulled him aside.

"How many casualties are there?!" He shouted.

"We've lost two men in the explosion!" The soldier yelled. "And three more during the fight!"

"Stars have mercy on me." Galacta Knight said. "Do you know how many there are?"

"About a hundred, sir!"

"Nova, this is ridiculous!" He looked at the cliff. "Tell the men to draw their soldiers over here, then take cover to the side!"

"Sir, what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Galacta Knight started to fly towards the top of the cliff, where the switch was located at. He heard a few shouts until gunshots were fired around him. He coughed violently from the dust he breathed in. There were more gunshots fired; suddenly, he felt pain on his left arm. He cursed under his breath, ignoring the growing pain. As he reach the top, he rushed towards the switch that'll end the battle here and now. He waited for the majority of the enemy's soldiers to come to their side, and for his men to steer clear.

"It's over." He pulled the switch. Explosions erupted all over the cliff. It was silent before they all start to feel the rumble. Huge massive rocks fell and tumbled over each other creating a landslide. Every single one of the soldiers were swept away by it. Galacta Knight flew down beside his remaining men, watching as the whole thing unfolded. When it was over, his men shouted in victory and wept uncontrollably, glad it was all over. Galacta was the only one that remain quiet, reliving the event over and over in his head. Not too long after the landslide, their rescue had finally arrived.

The ship landed in front of them, and a few soldiers came out, pointing their guys at any threats nearby. As the men climbed aboard, a particular puffball came towards Galacta Knight. His whole body was pure black, covered in silver armor with a gray cloak. The puffball's black eyes stared at Galacta's own blue eyes like they were having a silent battle.

"Never thought I'll see you again, Shadow Blade." Galacta said.

"Likewise." The black puffball, Shadow Blade, said. "You made quite a mess here. I suspect the war is getting harder now that we're almost close to finishing it. Although they're losing, there's a couple more planets that are just too stubborn to give up. Nothing but fools."

Galacta Knight turned his gaze towards the gray skies. "Can you explain to me why I've lost two-thirds of my men for this?" He asked, pulling out a small device. "Was all that sacrifice necessary to retrieve this tiny thing?"

"Their lives were necessary to bring this 'tiny thing' that you kindly called." Shadow said, taking it off his hand. "This will surely give us the win we deserve by wiping them out. This weapon will make our kingdom the most powerful in the galaxy."

"Are you saying we'll use this to annihilate the other kingdoms into ashes?!" Galacta yelled. "All this time I killed hundreds for more killing?! This I cannot be a part of!"

"This will end the war, Galacta Knight! And you should be careful what you say. They call that treason."

"Out of everyone I know, you say that to me! What happened to you, Shadow? This isn't like you."

Shadow Blade shook his fists. "I'm fine. It's nothing, I'm nothing."

"What are you implying?"

He walked away from him. "Go to the ship! We're wasting time here!"

Galacta Knight watched his old friend with concern. There was definitely something off about him. He's been acting weirdly ever since that expedition to this unknown region of space. He reported that he found nothing, but what if he did though? It would explain a great deal about his behavior. Galacta felt suddenly cold over the thought of his friend. He decided to push it aside for now and climbed aboard the ship back home.

* * *

_There is a powerful kingdom in the galaxy populated by a species known as puffballs. A bunch of adorable (plus terrifying) round things in different sizes and colors. They got the big eyes and cute blush on their cheek. Now, don't let them fool you. They're incredibly powerful compared to other species. What kind of power you say? You just have to see. _

A light blue puffball rubbed her belly happily after learning that her husband, Galacta Knight, will be coming home tomorrow. She couldn't wait to tell him about the bun in the oven. He'll be so overjoyed that he'll be speechless. It'll be great news once he's here.

"Lady Seraphina?" Her maid said. "You should sit down. I don't want you to hurt yourself, considering you are with child."

Seraphina turned around sharply. "Nonsense!" She said. "There is no possible way I can hurt myself and the baby."

"I believe my lord will think otherwise."

"But he doesn't know about the baby yet."

"My lady, he'll be very surprised about the news."

"Will he be happy though?" She asked.

Her maid poured tea in her cup. "As long as I've known him, he will be glad to have your child."

Seraphina smiled wholeheartedly, brimming with joy once more. Without her knowledge, Galacta Knight sneaked in behind the mansion through the gardens, being absolutely careful. He wanted to surprise his beautiful wife, imagining what her reaction will be. As he silently walked up the stairs, he could already hear her gentle voice.

"I could just imagine his face!" Seraphina said, happily. "When I say, 'Darling, you're going to be a father!'"

She heard a loud noise outside her room.

"My word, who can that be?" Her maid said.

Both of the women came out and were surprised to find Galacta Knight lying on the floor, mumbling, 'I'm going to be a father.' over and over again. Seraphina squealed in delight and gave him a huge hug. Her husband, though, was still shocked about what he just heard.

"My love, did you came to surprise me?" Seraphina laughed. "Oh, you're absolutely the best! I'm so glad to see you here!"

Galacta Knight grabbed both her hands and stared deep into her golden eyes. "You're pregnant."

She jumped up and down excitedly. "I was planning on telling you tomorrow, but you'd came today." She said. "Are you happy about having a child?"

The winged knight shook himself out of his stupor. "Of course, I'm happy!" He smiled. "I just need to run around the house for a bit. A baby? I need to start planning."

His wife couldn't contain her happiness and gave him another hug. Her eyes tear up a little, glad to have a family with the man she loved. Meanwhile, Galacta Knight was finally coming to grips with the whole pregnancy announcement. He was filled of so much love for his wife and the unborn baby. But he's still worried about the war, wondering if it's the appropriate time to raise their child. Hopefully, the war will end soon.

The couple spent their afternoon talking while walking around the garden with intertwined hands. Seraphina would talk about life in the capital. Like the people here feel safe, unconcern about the war outside the planet. And Galacta Knight would talk about the battles he fought in. There was no warrior in the galaxy that can defeat him. But he still felt the overwhelming trauma over killing hundreds or thousands of lives. It was too much for him.

"Darling, the war will be over soon." Seraphina said, gently. "They've already made a peace treaty now as we speak."

"But will it end the despair and hatred the war has created?" Galacta Knight asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I just hope it will end peacefully."

They've retired for the night. Galacta kissed his wife before they went to sleep. He begin to have nightmares of himself, viewing innocent people as the enemy and killed them. He woke up in a cold sweat while breathing heavily. He took one good look of his wife before walking outside. Unexpectedly, Shadow Blade was there, standing before the fountain, the wind against his cape. He turned around to face Galacta Knight.

"I see you didn't have a good sleep, my friend." Shadow Blade said.

"Shadow?" Galacta Knight rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why are you here?"

Shadow Blade walked forward in front of him. "For you, of course."

Galacta was now fully awaked. "For me? What are you saying?"

He watched his friend pull out a familiar object from his pocket. "Do you remember retrieving this?" Shadow asked. "The same device stolen from me by those dogs?"

"Yes, what about it?"

He pushed something on it and a long needle came out. "During my expedition, I found something useful that can guarantee us victory. A serum that can give the user unbelievable power and strength. When I brought it home, I thought I would use it on myself, believing I could be stronger than before. But it changed me. Do you know what I've become?"

Galacta took a step back. "What happened to you?"

He smiled. "I've became god." He said, softly. "Now, I have the power to destroy and rule planets, making it my empire."

"But that's impossible!" Galacta Knight argued. "You don't have an army or anything!"

"I think one warrior is enough to bring it down."

Galacta Knight narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?"

Without warning, Shadow Blade stabbed Galacta Knight with the needle. Galacta Knight pulled away quickly, staring threateningly at him. Afterwards, he started to shake uncontrollably, and his wings began to twitch. He put his hand on his forehead as waves of pain came.

He struggled to reach his former friend. "What did you do to me?!" He yelled. "What have you done?!"

Shadow Blade grinned evilly. "Remember the weapon I mentioned that this device is the key of?" He said. "That weapon is none other than _**you**_, my dear friend."

Losing his strength, Galacta Knight's sky blue eyes turned a demonic red.

I think you all know what came next.

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**Shadow Blade and Seraphina are my two OCs for this chapter. **

**I will give you some info on both of them.**

**I thought it would be fun to use my username for the name of my OC. He's the main villain in the story, but he used to be a friend of Galacta Knight's. I've always wondered what it'll be like to be the villain, so I'll probably incorporate myself onto the character.**

**The name, Seraphina, means fiery angel. I've always imagined Galacta's wife as a very optimistic and fun woman. She's even a kind and sweet person. And I'm giving you guys some hints here on who is Galacta Knight and Seraphina's descendant. **

**I'll probably warn you guys that I might not write the next chapter for days, weeks or months. I'm so incredibly busy these days. Anyway, I'm a human being. I can't be perfect at times. **

**I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. The Lost Hero

**To the readers:**

**This isn't a good Kirby story without Meta Knight!**

**Yeah, I'm talking about the mysterious warrior. **

**I've bet all of you heard about the theories.**

**Like he could be a creation of Nightmare's.**

**Or Kirby's long lost father.**

**I was thinking of doing something original.**

**Keep things a little interesting.**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Two: The Lost Hero

* * *

_Have you ever heard of the warrior that sealed away the winged knight? He was only just a young puffball, eager to make his career as a knight. Until the day Galacta Knight betrayed his people by slaughtering countless of them. The young warrior, unfortunately, was in the wrong place in the wrong time, having been chosen out of desperation to stop Galacta's rampage. He didn't expect to be the last one to live. It was a terrifying experience, facing against someone who was in a whole other level. But his will to survive got him to discover a crystal that can seal everything into the comet. He went into one final battle with Galacta Knight. In a long struggle, the warrior successfully sealed him, but with a cost. He was forever cursed with misfortune along with his children and their children, knowing why it has to be. _

A baby puffball scavenged for food in the dumpsters along with his grandfather. The grandfather was dark blue like his grandson, wrapped around in a ripped cloak and a pair of brown gloves. His grandson, in the other hand, was covered in dirt. Overall, they were a relaxed pair, not minding their current position.

"Poyo!" The baby shouted, pulling out a couple cans.

The grandfather smiled cheerfully. "Good job, Meta!"

"Poyo poy!" Meta said, happily.

Anyone out there, who have a job and a house, would think that these two lived a pitiful life. In actuality, they make the most of their lives by being optimistic and hopeful. Both living contently compared to those that continue to feel stress over theirs.

The duo quickly went back to their shelter hidden underneath a bridge. The grandfather used his knife to get the cans open. With patience, he was able to open it, finding plenty of fresh beans inside.

"I don't understand why people throw away food that is still good." The grandfather said, sadly. "What a waste."

Meta tilted his head to the side. "Poy?"

"Oh, it's nothing, my boy." He said, patting him in the shoulder. "Just an old man with too many thoughts."

After they finished their meal, Meta crawled onto his grandfather's lap, wrapping himself with his cloak. He sighed happily and snuggled closer for warmth. The grandfather smiled at the sight, his thoughts leading back where things use to be wishful. When he was a young puffbal, fulfilling his dreams of serving his kingdom by being a solider. Meta tugged on his cloak to get his attention. The old puffball looked down to see his grandson's cute face.

"Poy poyo." Meta begged him.

His grandfather laughed. "You want me to tell you a story tonight?"

He nodded. "Poy."

"Hmm. Let me think of one." He said, his mind slowly drifting to one story. "What if I told you a story I haven't told you about? About a young soldier who thought he did the right thing, but in the end, lost everything. His actions made this entire kingdom fall beneath the war. Too blinded to see the true traitor among the smiling faces. But nothing could've helped him in saving the winged knight from his own mind."

* * *

_Ten thousand years ago, a comet, which comes once in a thousand years, is about to leave the planet's atmosphere. On the comet were the two greatest warriors in history, in a battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy. One of them was a young warrior with no experience versus the most powerful knight ever to live. The young warrior is pushing all his efforts on defeating him, but he cannot do so without being close to death. _

"Curse him!" The young warrior cried. "Curse that traitor for killing so many people and all of my comrades!"

He punched on a wall of glowing pink crystal. "Why can I not defeat him?! Why?!" He curled himself into a ball, crying in hopelessness.

His hand wrapped around a small shard of pink crystal that he picked up. When they first arrived on this comet, he saw the crystals spreading in an unimaginable speed, encasing anything in its wake. He and his comrades quickly escaped the room before facing the uncontrollable Galacta Knight.

In a blink of an eye, the demonic angel swooped down, killing each of them in the most horrific fashion until he was left. He kept running and hiding, but nothing won't stop the winged knight from finding him. The warrior looked at the shard, instead of killing him, which was impossible, why not use this crystal to seal him? No, that's impossible. He was holding this crystal just fine, it's not even spreading on him. Now, that he thought about it, the crystals didn't spread when one of his friends' armor touched the pointed end of it. Then...

"Sol!" A voiced yelled. "Come out! I'll make your death less painful if you give up!"

Sol didn't dare move an inch. Everything was going to end with him. His people, his planet, the galaxy, will fall to this lunatic.

"Sol!" The voice said again. "Don't be a coward. A knight should face his defeat calmly with no fear. Unless you fear me like you should."

Sol held onto his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Come on out, you worthless excuse for a knight!" He said.

Sol came out behind Galacta Knight. Instantly, Galacta Knight turned and locked weapons with him, his overwhelming strength pushed Sol Knight back and threw him aside. Sol Knight laid on the ground, trying to get up. Unfortunately, Galacta was already upon him, raising his lance above his head and stabbed him on his right hand. Sol screamed horribly, tears running down his face.

Galacta Knight laughed uncontrollably. "Yes! Scream! Scream to your heart's content!" He said, twisting his lance for further pain. "See how worthless you are! A little nobody with no honor!"

Galacta continued to laugh until Sol pulled out something from his bag. "You're one to talk, Galacta." He said. "I use to admire you, respect you until I watched you kill those innocent lives in front of me. All I wanted was to become a knight like you were. Now, you need to be stop and I got something that will do it!"

"Give me that!" Galacta grabbed the object from his hand. In his hand was a flash grenade, the clip was already taken out. The grenade exploded, a blinding white light that nearly covered the entire room. Galacta Knight pulled his lance off Sol's right hand, shielding his eyes. Sol Knight quickly stabbed Galacta with the small shard between his two wings. The winged demon yelled before the light disperse.

"You little shit!" He roared. "I'll mutilate ya until you become unrecognizable!"

Sol Knight hold his right hand gently. "I don't think you'll be able to." He prayed, hoping it would work.

"How naïve of you."

Not too long after he said it, the crystal began to spread over his back onto his wings. "What's this?" He shouted. "Why can't I control my wings?"

It began to spread over his head, around his waist, down to the legs, completely covered in it. Only his face remained.

He struggled to free himself, but it prove to be futile. "No, how could a lowly warrior do this to me?"

Sol sighed in relief. "I ask the same question, too."

"No, no, I can't die, not yet!" His eyes changing from red to blue. "Seraphina! The baby! I can't leave them alone! They need-"

The crystal covered his face. He was now sealed for good.

Sol Knight landed on his knees, crying softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A few tears escaped the grandfather's face as he remembered that moment. Not only did he defeated the winged knight, he also took away a husband, a father from his wife and kid. There was no other way, he kept telling himself; however, a part of him believed there was.

He watched his sleeping grandson, who was innocent and small. He feared for the day the darkness will affect him. It was hard enough that his parents were dead, possible his uncle as well. They all fought the evil that worsen their hellish lives. The same one that turned Galacta into a monster and created the Dark Matter that he spent a whole lifetime fighting against. It even cost him his own wife and two sons. When will that traitor be defeated?

A large explosion rattled the entire city. The grandfather could feel it over here at the bridge. Surprisingly, Meta was still asleep after that. He laid him on the ground wrapped around his cloak, heading straight towards the city.

Once he arrived, there were hordes of different kinds of beasts on the streets. One of them spotted him and came running towards him. The grandfather scrambled to climb on top of a pipe nearest him. The clever beast cut it apart, and the whole thing fell into a pile. The grandfather shook his daze and grabbed a part of the pipe, hitting the beast on the head. He smashed its skull through its brain until it became a bloody heap at his feet.

He took in his surroundings and saw countless of dead people littering the street. It was the same thing over again, nothing has changed.

A familiar black cloaked figure approached him. He snarled angrily at who he was seeing. It was none other than traitorous Shadow Blade.

"Of course, the true demon is here." The grandfather growled.

Shadow Blade made a tsk tsk sound. "Sol Knight, in my way as usual."

Seeing the opportunity, Sol lunged at Shadow, who dodged the attack. He snickered. "I thought your old age will teach you how to be patient."

"Shut up!" Sol Knight said, attacking him again. "You have no right to speak to me!"

"Absurd." Shadow said. "It should be you who has no right to speak towards your ruler."

"Go to hell!" He waved his pipe at him.

Shadow sidestepped again and again until the old puffball became tired. "How sad." He said. "A great knight such as you falling in disgrace like this. Such a shame."

"If I were a few hundreds of years younger, I'll cut that head of yours."

"You tried to do so these hundreds of years after and still my head is on."

Sol raised the pipe again with a whole new strength. "You took his family, you took my family. Now, I'll enact my revenge by killing you here."

The black puffball laughed in tears. "Do you really think you can kill me at your condition? How hilarious! I could've sworn that you're doing nothing but making me laugh. Sol Knight, what a fool you are."

A black shadow erupted from underneath the ground, forming a very large being. His face was a ghastly gray. He worn shades and was wrapped in a starry, blue cape. This...monster...had a creepy smile that made Sol very uncomfortable. His long arms stretched out, revealing what's underneath his cape, another alternate dimension.

"Have you met Nightmare?" Shadow Blade said. "He's one of my creations made out of nightmares and fears. Like Zero and his Dark Matter, he has his demon beast doing his dirty work. What's so incredible about this one is that he's unstoppable. Nothing can't stop him except for one thing."

Sol Knight shook uncontrollably. This wasn't happening. It isn't.

"This was the puffball that defeated the Dark Matter?" Nightmare said. "How inexcusable. I could just kill him right there where he stands."

"Why don't you?" Shadow Blade asked. "He's been getting in my way for years now. Dispose of him."

Nightmare raised his clawed hand before a loud poyo was shouted. Sol's grandson, Meta, was running towards them, still wrapped in his grandfather's cape. Sol Knight tried to run toward his grandson until he felt a slash from his shoulder down his back. He watched Meta's crying face as he cried out for his grandfather. The child was too late to reach him.

Shadow Blade remained unemotional. He turned his back on the scene without a word. Nightmare, confused about his creator's actions, teleported before him.

"What about the child?" Nightmare asked. "Are you going to do something to him?"

He shrugged. "Just a child." He said, going around Nightmare towards the city. "Torture him. Kill him. I don't care."

Nightmare sighed. He turned around to see the child, Meta, crying over his grandfather's dead body. He made a decision. He grabbed the tiny puffball and squeezed him hard. Meta cried in pain, struggling to free himself from his grip. You can hear a few bones breaking, but Meta was stubborn enough to not scream. If he gave his enemy the satisfaction, then there'll be no will to fight. He unexpectedly bit Nightmare's hand, the being pulled his hand away from shock than in pain. The child fell to the ground, panting heavily. He tried to keep his eyes open, but fell into unconsciousness.

Nightmare picked him up, debating whether to kill this brat or...use him. He was dying to try out a new experiment. None of the demon beast he created weren't anything useful towards certain objectives. This could be his chance to create something that not even his creator could've think of. A new warrior who is equal to the fearsome Galacta Knight or possibly more.

He smiled at the thought. He took the tiny puffball to his ship, his mission here was over. The planet is now under the direct rule of Shadow Blade. There is no one out there who would undermine the empire.

* * *

A small ship landed on the scorching planet, everything was ashes and soot. A few soldiers left the ship to survey the city that was overrun recently by a new threat called Demon Beasts. Their creator, known as Nightmare, has overtaken many planets now. Not like these soldiers will let him get away with it.

A green puffball with golden armor stared at the city he once called home. This planet has its fair shares of battles over the hundreds years of war against the Dark Matter. His older brother died protecting this galaxy, so it's expected that he will continue defending it. He tried to run away from his destiny, hoping that if he avoided it, the war will not involve him. His actions cost him his mother, his older brother and his wife, whom he shared feelings for.

His soldiers came back, shaking their heads. "There are no survivors here, sir." One of them said. "Just cremated bodies."

"Look further." He ordered. "We cannot give up now. There has to be someone, anyone, living and breathing."

"Yes, Sir Arthur."

Sir Arthur dismissed them. He took his time, looking around the area. Until he came upon an unexpected sight. There was one body partly burnt, but still recognizable. He went to look closer unprepared for the punch in his chest. The body was his own lost father.

His golden sword, Excalibur, dropped on the ground with a loud clank. His purple eyes stared at dead eyes that use to be full of life and wisdom. Unable to stop himself, he angrily cried out to the gray skies hanging over him. He yelled, cursed, and screamed, but nothing can soothe his suffering. All that was left of him were tears, helpless tears.

Sir Arthur picked up his sword, clenching it hard. This was how it felt to lose everyone and everything.

"Nightmare!" He shouted. "Wherever you are, I will kill you! For my father, mother, brother, everyone who died in your hands, I will surely kill you!"

His men came racing back, concerned for their leader after he yelled out. "Sir, is there something the matter?"

Sir Arthur gazed at them with burning eyes. "Rally up everybody. We're leaving this place."

"To where, sir?"

"To war."

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**After reading this chapter, I expect you guys learned that Meta Knight is not a descendant of Galacta Knight and Seraphina. In fact, he is the descendant of the very knight who sealed away Galacta Knight, which was Sol Knight. **

**Here's a fact. The name Sol is actually the name of our sun if you studied a bit of astronomy. **

**Back to the topic, Sol Knight and his descendants dedicated themselves in protecting the galaxy against Shadow Blade and his dark beings. One of his sons was Sir Arthur, the founder and leader of the GSA. If I haven't told you, he's also the uncle of Meta Knight, but both don't realize they're related. They've spent their times in a student/mentor relationship. **

**There are mysteries surrounding the descendants of Galacta Knight and Sol Knight. You'll be able to learn about their children's endless struggle against Shadow Blade, who created beings like Dark Matter, Nightmare, Dark Mind, etc. including the current battle Kirby and Meta Knight will face. **

**Past and present will collide in this epic tale. **

**Until the next chapter.**


	3. The Star Warrior

**To the readers:**

**We're back to the pink cutie.**

** Kirby of the Stars. **

**How is our young hero doing?**

**Is he still clearing out tables?**

**Is he still kicking evil's butt?**

**We'll found out in this chapter. **

**I need to give out a warning.**

**There are spoilers from the games.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Three: The Star Warrior

* * *

_In the present, there was a planet called Popstar, in the land we all know named Dreamland, lived a young pink puffball by the name of Kirby. The legendary (and adorable) hero who defeated countless enemies over the years. He defeated the Dark Matter, who came back to ruin the people's happy lives. He also defeated the unsavory Nightmare with the mystical Star Rod. Afterwards, he saved Meta Knight in the Mirror World, battling against the evil Dark Mind. He's even been split to ten Kirbys to stop the scheming Necrodeus. Then, he saved worlds like Ripple Star with a pretty fairy named Ribbon, and Patch Land with Prince Fluff. Finally, protecting Dreamland from a vain queen known as Sectonia from remaking the land into her own image. Kirby of the Stars, please, continue saving the galaxy from villains, but be careful of a certain one_

It was snack time; Kirby's favorite time to eat. He pulled out one of his favorite snacks, a strawberry shortcake, from his picnic basket. Before he could inhale it, he took a quick look at his surroundings. The last time this happened the Squeak Squad came out of nowhere and took his cake. At first, he thought it was King Dedede, who always tried to steal his cake. When he found out about Daroach and his gang, he tried to fix his mistake. Kirby, who is impulsive, was in a rush because he really wanted to get his shortcake back.

A bit farther away from him, Kirby spotted Meta Knight sitting on the foot of the tree, reading a book with leather coverings. During his mission to retrieve the strawberry shortcake back, he believed it was in a fancy-looking chest. After he defeated Daroach, Meta Knight swoop in unexpectedly, and took the chest. By now, Kirby was downright confused about the whole fiasco. Why does everybody want his shortcake that badly?

In the end, he discovered that Dark Nebula, one of the Dark Matter, was inside the chest. It possessed Daroach, and he went out of control. Kirby defeated the nuisance and happily got his shortcake back. What a day.

So, after checking the entire area, Kirby quickly inhaled his snack. He went to check on Meta Knight, who was still reading his book. Kirby has known Meta for years, but never quite understand the way he thinks. It would be great for once to just have him answer what his favorite color is. Meta Knight, to him, was a mentor, a rival, and a good friend. He just wish that the silent knight could just say something or anything. It would clear up a lot of things.

"Poy Meta Knight!" Kirby called.

Meta Knight raised his head from his book. "Kirby."

"Um, how are you poyo?" He asked.

"I'm well. You?"

This conversation was dangerously becoming awkward. "Poy did you hear about the comet?"

Without hesitation, Meta Knight closed his book and put it aside. "Yes, the Millennium Comet, right?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah, everyone is going to watch the skies tonight poyo." He said, then decided to ask a daring question. "Do you want to join us poy?"

"I'll think about it." Meta said. He suddenly stood up and left Kirby there, walking towards the castle.

King Dedede was at his throne, shouting out unnecessary orders at his Waddle Dees. He heard two doors slam against the wall. His advisor, Escargoon, walked into the room, carrying important news.

"Sire, the Millennium Comet will be here tonight." Escargoon said. "I suggest we get the best spot on the hill before anyone gets there."

"The Millennium Comet, you say?" King Dedede said, sitting straighter on his throne. "What are ya standing there for, Escargoon? Git!"

"Yes, your majesty." Escargoon left the room like a demon beast was after him.

Afterwards, Bandana Dee walked in with news as well. "Sire, a outsider wants to speak with you."

Dedede picked his head up in interest. "What does he look like?"

"I don't know." He said. "I couldn't see his face. He's only wearing a black cloak."

"Tell him to leave. There will be no weirdoes in my throne room."

"Actually, your majesty, I think what I have to say will fascinate you." A voice said. King Dedede and Bandana Dee turned their heads towards the voice. It was the stranger with the black cloak.

He walked closer to King Dedede until he was a few feet away, the lights reflecting off his mask. "Who are you?" King Dedede said.

"Me?" The stranger said. "Oh, just a wandering traveler, who is here to see the comet. It'll be flying pass your kingdom, and I was wondering if it would be an honor to bring his majesty onto the surface of it."

Bandana Dee gasped in surprise. "You're saying that you can actually get on it?"

"Of course I can." He said smoothly. "I'm going there because of the rumors of untold treasure."

"Did ya say treasure?" Dedede asked, getting interested.

"Yes, treasure, but I recommend you bring your knight along. What his name again? Hmm...yes...Meta Knight. He can...protect you, keep you safe and nice."

Dedede nodded his head, then Meta Knight came in the throne room. "Meta Knight! About time you show up!"

Meta Knight was confused until he saw the stranger. "What is the matter, your majesty?"

"Me, you, Bandana Dee and Escargoon will be going on the comet."

"On it?" Meta Knight said incredulously. "Isn't that impossible, sire?"

"Well, this good man here." King Dedede gestured towards the outsider. "Will bring us there."

Meta Knight looked at the stranger, feeling something familiar about him. "May I ask, sir, how you'll be able to do it?"

"With this." The stranger said, showing the pink crystal to everyone.

"Great!" King Dedede said. "We'll leave at night."

However, Meta Knight still couldn't shake his feelings towards the stranger. Like it was somehow important from him to remember. His gold eyes turned green in intense thought.

* * *

_The Millennium Comet. Throughout the records, the comet comes once in a thousand years. It's a beautiful, large piece of space rock that shine in odd colors of pink and blue. There were stories about it being the very same comet where the two greatest knights in history clashed weapons. Sadly, the names of the two knights faded into history, nothing but ancient legend. Now, the people hold a celebration for it, completely excited to see it pass the planet. Sadly, they're ignorant to the fact about the danger that lies within it. _

In the evening, Kirby wondered around the castle as usual, and then he spotted a unusual sight. In the distance, there was King Dedede, Escargoon, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight following a mysterious person outside the castle. His curiosity took over, and he quickly, but quietly went towards their direction. Unknowingly getting himself into trouble soon.

Meta Knight, in the other hand, is feeling like he was close to something. He vaguely remembered someone with a black cloak similar to this stranger. When he looked at him, he felt anger, sadness and fear. There was something not right here, something he couldn't comprehend.

The outsider took them out into an open field. It was nighttime, and the comet was just above them. As he was about to lift the crystal, Kirby came up from behind them.

"Poy what are you guys doing?" He asked.

King Dedede, Escargoon and Bandana Dee jumped in astonishment. Meta Knight, not so much, because he heard Kirby following them a few minutes ago. The outsider frown at this predicament.

"Kirby!" King Dedede shouted. "You have no business here. Scram!"

Kirby, without a doubt, stood where he was. "You seem to be doing something fun poyo." He said. "Can I come too?"

Before Dedede could say something, Meta Knight spoke first. "No, Kirby, this is something that his majesty want to keep private."

"That's no fun poyo!"

The stranger step into the conversation. "I don't see the harm bringing him. The more the merrier, right?"

"Right!" Kirby agreed.

How come I feel like this is not a good idea, Meta thought. "Kirby is still a child. I'm not sure if he's up to it."

"Are you serious, Meta Knight?" Bandana Dee said. "This is Kirby! He had defeated many dangerous foes including yourself as well. He'll be fine."

"I don't want Kirby here with us." King Dedede complained. "He'll ruin my adventure!"

"ENOUGH!" The stranger said suddenly. "I mean...are we wasting time? The comet will be passing quickly."

"Fine. Let's just go." Meta Knight said, eyeing the stranger carefully.

The outsider then proceeded to lift the crystal above his head. A pink light glowed brighter and brighter until it enveloped the entire group. The light slowly faded away, the group had disappeared. They were being teleported on the comet as we speak. They appeared a few inches off the ground, then fell softly on it. The place was covered with the same glowing pink crystals that the stranger was holding.

"There is an entrance over there." The stranger said, pointing at something ahead of them.

The group entered it, revealing it to be some sort of tunnel. Nobody knew where it was going to lead, but they kept their heads up high. The sooner they find the treasure, the sooner they'll leave this place.

Meta Knight still watched the stranger, untrusting. For an odd reason, it seemed the stranger in the black cloak knew where he was going. He walked confidently towards whatever awaited them. This made Meta very uncomfortable. Kirby was making the situation even worse. He's looking around with wonder in his eyes, taking it all in.

"Poy what's your name, mister?" Kirby asked.

The stranger stopped suddenly. "Shadow Blade." He continued.

"Shadow Blade, hmm." Meta Knight whispered to himself.

After walking for a while, the group came inside a room with the biggest pink crystals they have seen so far. In the middle of the room was a sleeping figure encased in crystal. Kirby immediately ran towards it, eyes wide in astonishment.

"What is that thing?" Escargoon said.

Shadow Blade quietly walked up in front of it. "Have you not heard of the legend?" He said. "About a knight who thirsted for blood, and the hero who saved us by sealing him away."

"Those are just fairytales." Bandana Dee said. "It can't be true."

"He looks like a mean thing." Dedede said, taking a closer look.

Meta Knight stepped even closer towards the sealed knight. "Galacta Knight, wasn't it? The most powerful warrior in the galaxy. I heard nobody could defeat him. No one."

"Well, there ain't no treasure here, sire." Escargoon said. "Why don't we leave already? This place is giving me the shivers."

Before Meta Knight could even stop himself, he put his hand on the crystal, above Galacta Knight's head. There was a small glow that faded in and out, then it stop.

"Poy Meta Knight?" Kirby said. "What did you do poyo?"

"I don't know." He answered.

Suddenly, there were cracks on the crystal. It made newer and bigger cracks. The crystal that sealed Galacta Knight shattered into thousands of fragments. Most of the group yelled in surprise. Then, as if time slowed, two pure white wings stretched from the knight's back. He opened his eyes, which were blood red, and he took in his surroundings. His eyes landed on Meta Knight, who was turning pale.

"Sol...Knight?" The winged knight, known as Galacta Knight, said.

The name sounded familiar to Meta Knight. "Sol Knight." Galacta said firmly.

His instincts were telling him to run, but he stood there dumbfounded. Meta Knight was trying to make sense what's happening in front of him. Most especially the name Sol Knight that struck him cold. Where did he heard that name?

Galacta Knight's eyes glowed a brighter red and pointed his lance at Meta Knight. "You coward!" He yelled. "I will cut you up into pieces!"

Kirby pushed Meta Knight out of the way before Galacta Knight could lunge at him, waking him up from his daze. The winged knight turned around, his eyes still trained on him. King Dedede pulled out his hammer, and Bandana Dee pointed his spear. Escargoon, well, he is hiding behind one of the crystal columns. Shadow Blade was nowhere to be seen.

"Poyo poy stand up, Meta Knight!" Kirby said.

Meta Knight got up and pulled out his sword, Galaxia. "Galacta Knight, the most powerful warrior, I'm honored to fight against you."

"Sol Knight." Galacta Knight said. "You have no honor."

"Who in Popstar is Sol Knight?" Dedede shouted.

In seconds, Galacta Knight launched himself towards Meta Knight like an eagle capturing its prey. Meta barely dodged it and did a few swings at him. King Dedede and Bandana Dee both swing and jab their weapons when he's close to the ground. Galacta was up in the air, then he summoned two tornadoes from his wings. His three attackers were thrown against the crystal walls.

Meanwhile, Kirby swallowed up stars left behind by the tornado. He jumped and spat it on Galacta Knight. It hit him and he pushed back. He flap his wings higher, preparing to nosedive Kirby. Meta Knight, recovered from the attack, transformed his Dimensional Cape into bat wings. He flew towards Galacta, raising the sword above his head in a vertical cut. Galacta Knight reacted and blocked the assault with his lance. Their weapons were locked together.

"Coming up behind me like coward?" Galacta said angrily. "You are weak, Sol Knight!"

Meta Knight struggle against the power of Galacta Knight. "I'm not Sol Knight." He said. "My name's Meta Knight."

Galacta gave a maniacal laugh. "No, you're Sol Knight. Are you trying to confuse me?"

Kirby floated towards them. He was above Galacta Knight until he landed on him. The child of the stars threw punches and kicks at him. Galacta pulled away from Meta Knight, trying to get Kirby off him. Meta took the opportunity by slashing his sword at the winged knight, and he wounded him by cutting his shoulders and a little down his back.

Galacta Knight managed to threw Kirby off him. He flew away to safety, clenching his left shoulder, his teeth gritting in pain. He looked at Meta Knight with pure red hatred. Without any warning, several swords of light appeared before him. He released them all over the place, destroying dozens of crystals. The room shook violently as hundreds of crystals fell from the ceiling.

King Dedede, Bandana Dee, and Escargoon took cover from the shards by running towards the tunnels. Kirby ran as fast as he could towards their direction. A huge piece of crystal fell of the ceiling. Kirby hit his foot on something and tripped over. The crystal was going to land on him until Meta Knight covered Kirby with his entire body. The crystal fell hard on the floor, throwing dust and debris in the air. After the tremors stopped, the others yelled out their names. There was no answer. The entrance was completely sealed by the boulder-like crystals.

Galacta Knight escaped the room by flying out of the opening in the ceiling. He was still gravely wounded from Meta Knight's attack. Instead of continuing his revenge, he headed towards Popstar for safety. He couldn't believe he gotten himself hurt from a worthless good-for-nothing coward.

"Sol Knight, just you wait." He muttered as he flew closer to Popstar.

* * *

"I'm glad they were out of the way." Shadow Blade said, wrapping himself tightly with his cloak. "The galaxy is full of foolish men. And you Galacta Knight are the foolish of them all."

He stared at the castle and the village that was ruled by King Dedede. "I believe it's time."

He turned his back towards it, unaware of the eyes that peered through the darkness, staring after him. The eyes hidden itself back into the darkness, heading back to his ship. The person, whoever he is, came from somewhere far away. He was very aware of Shadow Blade's evil schemes. He stared at the tiny dot of light falling from the sky. He frowned slightly. Dreamland will soon be in danger.

"Kirby," The mysterious person said. "only you can stop him. Only you can get rid of your great grandfather's insanity."

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**I believe Meta Knight is in serious danger. Not only have they awakened Galacta Knight from his prison, his mind is still in shambles, eager to kill the puffball that defeated him. He doesn't know that Meta Knight, a splitting image of his grandfather, isn't Sol Knight. We know the puffball died hundreds of years ago. **

**What do you guys think about Shadow Blade's approach towards our heroes? He used King Dedede, a foolish king, by promising him a chance to explore the comet and find treasure. Meta Knight, however, has his doubts about Shadow Blade. Deep down, he has a strong feeling that he knew him from somewhere. We all know why from the previous chapter. **

**I always view Meta Knight as a protector to Kirby. Kirby is special. I mean really, really special. I thought it would be exciting for Meta Knight to protect Kirby towards the bitter end. Especially when the huge pieces of crystals are falling over their heads. **

**Now, the situation with Galacta Knight, who is heading towards Popstar. He's going to do the same things he did ten thousand years ago. He'll continue to create more bloodshed and chaos until everything is paved away for a new empire. **

**What is Shadow Blade planning?**

**Did Kirby and Meta Knight survived?**

**If they did, will they be able to stop Galacta Knight?**

**Until the next chapter. **


	4. The Abandon Son

**To the readers:**

**I'm going to delve deeper into the family history.**

**The chapter will start off with Sir Arthur. **

**The legendary leader of the GSA. **

**The mentor and uncle of Sir Meta Knight. **

**You'll learn some things about Meta Knight's father. **

**Including Kirby's grandfather, the son of Galacta Knight.**

**You'll even learn what happened after the imprisonment. **

**Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Four: The Abandon Son

* * *

_A few hundred years after Galacta Knight's imprisonment on the Millennium Comet. Sol Knight had made himself a family within several hundreds of years. His wife died many years ago. He only has his two sons. His eldest became an extraordinary warrior. His youngest was still figuring out his destiny. The three of them were very close. That was until the love triangle between the brothers and a beautiful young lady. Now, Sol Knight is trying his best to keep the family together. _

Before Sir Arthur became the wise leader of the GSA, he was a young delinquent, who lived to cause trouble in his hometown. His unsavory behavior was caused by the expectations of others through his family's achievements. His father was the legendary knight who had defeated Galacta Knight. But the people have already forgotten it. As if none of that suffering mattered to them, only the tale that seemed impossible. Arthur's older brother, Sir Owen, has already accomplished more things than him. He had fought countless battles against the Dark Matter and driven them away from the galaxy. Arthur has done nothing to get the attention of his father, his friends, and his neighbors. He was known as the black sheep of the family.

Nevertheless, Arthur never hold any resentment towards any of his family members except for one thing. His brother, Sir Owen, was married to the woman of his dreams. That one certain thing had created a strain in the brothers' relationship. They both loved her as deep as any abyss in the sea. They both fought for her heart, but in the end, she chose Owen over him.

At midnight, Arthur was walking on the sidewalk alone. "It's always Owen this and that." He said, kicking a can in front of him. "The prodigal son. A great hero. A wonderful husband."

He stopped right next to a lamppost. "Who am I?"

Arthur sighed in frustration. He decided to turn back home until he accidentally bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground and glared at each other.

"Watch were you going, wanderer." The guy said.

"Same to you." Arthur said back to him.

The puffball was a light pink male with piercing blue eyes. He worn raggedy clothes like a homeless person. As Arthur looked closer, there were a bunch of coins scattered around him. He was a pickpocket. A very professional one, he added.

"Were you planning to loot me?" He asked.

The pickpocket looked down on the ground. "Maybe."

"Admit it!" Arthur yelled. "You were going to steal some money from me!"

"But I didn't!" The man argued.

"You were about to!"

"This is ridiculous!" He said. "I'm leaving!"

Arthur wasn't going to let him get away with it. With some skills taught to him by his father, he appeared right before the pickpocket. He crossed his arms and hold his place. The pickpocket cursed at him, then he became desperate.

"Look I don't want to fight." He said. "I need to hurry back home. My mother must be worried about me. I don't want her to strain herself."

"You should've thought about that before robbing me."

Unexpectedly, the pickpocket threw a bag at his feet. "Take it!" He said, pushing the bag closer. "This is all the money I've taken today. Just let me through, alright?"

Arthur picked up the back and peered inside of it. It was full to the brim. He must've worked hard collecting that much money. Arthur sighed and tossed the bag back to him. He has no use for money.

The pickpocket looked surprised. "You're not going to take it?"

"I don't need it."

"My name is Gabriel." He said, gripping the bag tightly. "But I don't think you care, but I feel like I should give it anyway."

"Arthur." The delinquent said. "You can go away now. Your mother is waiting."

The pickpocket quickly run passed Arthur towards his home. Arthur watched him for a moment, then turned away towards the direction of his home. His father was going to lecture him about being late again. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to go to bed and think about how his crappy life. At least he did something good tonight. He wasn't sure if the guy was lying or not, but at that moment, when he threw his bag at his feet, Arthur realized how genuine he was. Unbelievingly, a common thief was a better person than him.

"What a waste I am." He said quietly. The mists shrouding him until you can't see him no more.

* * *

"Let's forget about Kirby and Meta Knight." Escargoon said. "No matter what we do, we can't go through the crystals."

"How can you say that?" Bandana Dee shouted. "Kirby and Meta Knight have always saved the people in Dreamland. They even rescued us! We should find a way to help them!"

King Dedede stopped hitting his hammer on the wall of crystals. "Dee, Escargoon is right." He said. "There ain't no way to break this down."

Bandana Dee hit his spear in frustration on the pointed end of the crystal. The crystal immediately reacted and started to spread.

King Dedede looked horrified. "What did you do, Dee?"

"I don't know, but I think we better run." Dee answered.

"Let's go!" Escargoon said.

The trio left the area as fast as they could. In the other side of the room, Kirby woke up from unconsciousness. He looked around the area, and the room was a complete disaster. Broken crystals were everywhere, surrounding him. He winced in pain, discovering many cuts and bruises all over his body. He turned his head to the left and what he saw shocked him.

Meta Knight was lying face down on the ground, unmoving. His cape was ripe to shreds and blood stained it. Kirby quickly rolled him onto his back, checking if he was still okay. He put his ear over his chest and listen for any pulse. He sighed in relief when he heard it, but it was very weak.

"Poy Meta Knight." Kirby said. "What should I do poyo?"

He sat back down on the ground, starting to cry. "This...this was my fault." He sniffled. "If I were quick enough."

Suddenly, he felt something touching his foot. He looked up and saw Meta Knight, who is barely conscious, trying to speak to him.

"Find...a way...out." He struggled to say. "Leave me...here."

Kirby shook his head. "No, I won't leave you behind poyo." He said. "I'll carry you if I have to poy."

"You're only...going...to waste your...time...saving a... burden...like me."

Again, Kirby shook his head. "You're not a burden, you're my friend."

For the first time, Meta Knight smiled for a bit. "You're...too...stubborn."

Then Kirby, as he said, tried to carry Meta Knight, but Meta was too heavy. He tried to do it again and again; however, he dragged him a few inches. It wasn't going so well.

"Please...leave...Kirby." Meta Knight pleaded weakly. "It's...no...use."

"No!" Kirby said, panting heavily. "I won't!"

Without anymore strength, Kirby dropped Meta Knight back on the ground. He was too tired to continue on. He sat right next to Meta, holding onto his hand, trying to comfort him.

"Kirby...I'm...sorry." Meta said.

"Poy you shouldn't apologize poyo." Kirby said. "If I could've done better poy."

"No...I was the...one who...released...Galacta." He struggled. "If I haven't...we wouldn't... be here...and Dreamland...wouldn't be...in danger."

A fire burned within Kirby. "I'll find a way out poy." He determined. "Then we'll save Dreamland together."

Kirby heard nothing but silence. He turned his head to his side, and Meta Knight had already passed out. He shook him to wake him up, but he didn't. He began to feel panic, because Meta is in a coma, he might never wake up again. He left Meta Knight and scrambled around the room, looking for an exit. There weren't any one of them, everything was blocked by the crystals. He tried to remove them, but it was no use.

Unfortunately, the star child's body given up on him. He was so beaten up that he can't go any longer. He gave in and laid sprawled on the floor. He looked at the ceiling and saw a hole there. Maybe it lead itself outside the comet.

Suddenly, Kirby had an idea. "Warp Star!" He summoned.

In a few seconds, his ride was already here. It floated down from the ceiling, hovering inches off the ground. With the rest of his strength, he carried Meta Knight with all his might and put him on the star. Kirby climbed abroad next, and they were taking off from the hole, heading straight towards Dreamland. Meta needed medical attention and fast.

Kirby had another thought. What happened to King Dedede, Bandana Dee and Escargoon?

He shouldn't worry because they're also heading straight home. Only they're not in Dreamland. The teleportation thing is quite tricky.

* * *

_After Galacta Knight's imprisonment, his son, Gabriel, has been fending off for himself along with his mother. In order to survive, he steals items or money. He and his mother lived in the slums, everything was taken from them for being Galacta's family. Nobody in the kingdom would trust a member in Galacta Knight's family._

Gabriel hurried to his house to check if his mother was alright. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He began to walk up the stairs into her room. He quietly walked into her room to see if she stayed in bed. She was in bed, sleeping like a peaceful angel. He sighed in great relief.

It was a good thing his mother didn't leave her bed. He was worried about her health, because she was very ill. He started to head towards his room until he heard a slight coughing. Next, he heard her soft voice calling for him.

"Gabriel, are you there?" His mother said.

"I'm here." He said gently. "Is there anything you need?"

"No." She said. "I just want to see you."

"Alright."

Gabriel took a nearby chair and put it beside the bed. He sat on it while he watched her struggle to get up. She was still young, too young to be sick yet. He heard from his nanny, who used to be his mother's maid, that she was sick due to heartbreak. Nothing can fix a broken heart with a gaping hole in it. He asked his nanny why her heart was suffering. And she told him it was his father.

"You're father was a bad man." His nanny said, putting him on her lap. "He left you and your mother to fend off for yourselves. He hurt you two and countless of people. Your mother kept denying it, believing she could turn him back the way he was. It was not even possible. Her efforts led to heartbreak in the end. A warrior had ended your father's life. She couldn't stop it."

Gabriel clenched his fist from the memory. It was his father, this bad man, who hurt his mother severely. Now, she's lying in bed with a delusional thought that his father may return. His father was dead for good riddance. He'll never forgive that man, not until the bitter end.

He felt his mother's hand on his fist. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked.

Her son shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, mother."

She smiled warmly at him. "I want to tell you something for a very long time."

"About what?" He questioned.

"About your father."

The room became cold. "He was a good man." She continued. "He fought for the right things. He wasn't home all the time. Always in some faraway planet, fighting for our people. He was the greatest warrior in the army. I believe he could've made a great father someday. I always believe so."

Gabriel grabbed the fold of his pants tightly. "He left you, mom." He said. "Including me. What kind of father leave his wife and child?"

"I don't think he was willing to do so."

He stood up from his chair. "But he did, mom!"

"Gabriel, I knew your father more than anybody else."

"Then can you explain to me why?" He cried. "Why wasn't he there when I was born? Why wasn't he there to pick me up? Why wasn't he there to teach me how to become a man or maybe a knight?"

His mother remain silent, no words to say.

Gabriel left his mother's room in a hurry. He entered his bedroom door and slammed it. He landed on his bed, burying his face on the pillow. In his thoughts, he was angry at his father at the same time was sad that he wasn't there. More than anything he wished for his father to be there with him and his mom. What he learned from the streets was that you've got nothing but yourself.

He cried for the first time in many years. It wasn't fair, but life was always like that.

* * *

Tiff was searching everywhere for Kirby. She looked in the castle, in the village, and in the woods. And still there was no sign of him. She continued to keep looking, hoping to find him somewhere. When she turned back to castle, she saw the Warp Star heading towards there. In a rush, she quickly ran back to the castle. She burst through the doors of the throne room and found Kirby and Meta Knight injured. Meta Knight's apprentices and her family were there, looking them over.

"Kirby, what happened?" She said.

Kirby tried to say something, but he fell hard on the floor. Tiff took a few steps forward as if to catch him.

"They both been hurt." Sword said with an English accent.

"He's right, Tiff." Blade said with a Scottish accent. "Lord Meta Knight is in a coma. Kirby here was injured less, but he has taken a lot of beatings. We've sent a couple of Waddle Dees to fetch Dr. Yabui."

"Poor Kirby." Tuff said sadly.

Tiff gently stroke Kirby's head, then she looked at Meta Knight. "Will he be put in life support?"

"We have to, Tiff." Sword said. "If we want to keep him alive. Who knows? Lord Meta Knight might never wake up again."

Blade smacked his head. "Of course he'll wake up!" He said. "We can't be pessimistic! This is Lord Meta Knight we talking about! He can survive anything!"

"We're not invincible, Blade, and he isn't either."

Blade shook his head in denial and turned away from them. "Why didn't he let us go with him?" He asked. "We made a vow that day to serve and protect him with our lives."

"He doesn't want us to sacrifice our lives for him." Tiff interrupted. "He's a good warrior even if he did some questionable things."

Dr. Yabui ran through the door that Tiff left open. He carried bunch of his equipment with him. He kneeled between Kirby and Sir Meta Knight, checking them over.

"We need to get them to my clinic right now!" He said, ordering the Waddle Dees to carry them.

A few footsteps came into the door. It was King Dedede, Bandana Dee and Escargoon, who walked in the room soaking wet. Dr. Yabui and the Waddle Dees didn't give them a passing glance as they went.

"What is going on here?" Dedede shouted. "Was that Kirby and Meta Knight?"

"They've escaped the comet after all." Escargoon said.

"Where were you guys?" Tuff asked.

"We teleported using a piece of crystal that we saw this Shadow Blade stranger use." Bandana Dee explained. "Instead of teleporting in the Castle, we teleported in the middle of the Orange Ocean. You can see from our appearance."

Tiff came up to them, her hands on her hips. "Not too long ago Escargoon said comet." She said. "Did you guys went on the Millennium Comet that passed over us last night?"

"That's impossible, sis!" Tuff said.

"Well, did you?"

Three of the men looked down the ground, nodding their heads slowly. Tiff realized that whatever happened on the comet injured Kirby and put Meta in a coma. She could feel the anger boiling inside her, but she didn't know who to release it. And it was nobody's fault. She bet they went there for some adventure, and they only found trouble. Why couldn't they just settle down for once?

"Tell us what happened on the comet." Sword said.

Bandana Dee asked one of his brethren for a chair. "This will be a long story."

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**I can't believe I finished this chapter after two days of the previous one. You can say that I'm on fire right now. There is so much more that I want to write and get off my chest. I'm aiming to complete my goal on finishing this story. **

**In the other hand, what you guys think of the story after four chapters? **

**I don't mind the comments. I consider all opinions whether good or bad. **

**I'll like to acknowledge SWW (SilverWarriorWolf) for giving me great reviews. One of your stories was my favorite. I thought your representation of Kirby was incredibly interesting. You made me want to know more. And I'm impressed by how many words you wrote. You can write your own novel someday. **

**Back to the chapter, I shared some experience with having a single parent around. When I wrote about Arthur and Gabriel, I thought about the resentment they must have felt. Arthur hold some resentment towards his father, but more around his older brother. Gabriel hold great resentment towards his father, Galacta Knight, for abandoning him and his mother. They're in the worst time of their lives, and they don't know how to make it better. In the future, we'll get to see them become Sir Arthur and Sir Gabriel. **

**I chose the name Gabriel because it means Messenger of God. You all heard of the Angel Gabriel in the bible, who comes to people, giving them news. The name of Arthur's older brother, Owen, is the name of a Welsh hero, who died to free his people from the tyranny of the English. I thought it was a suitable name for the older brother. I think you'll know why in the next chapter. **

**There is a lot more to cover. I'm going to start building up the characters before the real thing starts. **

**Let me tell you. It's going to get dramatic. **

**I will see you guys in the next chapter. **


	5. The Jealous Friend

**To the readers:**

**I have this idea for a long time.**

**The idea was a chapter about Shadow Blade.**

**Before the time he became a notorious villain.**

**Before he was invincible in the story.**

**Before he injected himself.**

**He was a foolish and jealous puffball. **

**Once a irreplaceable friend and comrade. **

**Now, a traitor to his people and the galaxy.**

**Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Five: The Jealous Friend

* * *

_Shadow Blade was an ordinary black puffball, but he was strangely odd. He never interacted with people since he was young, considering people to be backstabbers when given the chance. That was all before he met Galacta, his one and only friend. Galacta was extremely popular with the people. Guys wanted to be like him, and girls wanted his attention. Shadow Blade couldn't help but feel jealousy towards him. One day, Galacta decided to sit next to him on the table he sat alone. He was disgusted by his angelic appearance, because he knew he'll never look like that. Shadow was unaware about his desire to be an angel like Galacta. He wanted everything that Galacta has. His looks, his personality, and his skill. Things he thought that should've been his. Galacta, however, didn't saw the growing envy inside his friend. _

Galacta Knight was rewarded yet again for his outstanding work. He was dressed in golden armor and flowing white cape. Countless of medals hang on the left side of his chest, shining beautifully in the light. His wings were washed and toweled carefully, making it close to that of an angel. Galacta looked like someone who came out of a fairytale. Handsome and breathtaking. All the girls among the audience had hearts in their eyes.

Hiding behind the pillar, Shadow Blade watched the entire event with untold jealousy. Deep down inside him, he wished Galacta to become a bloody monster instead of this sickening beauty. He turned away and walked out of the door, decided not to watch him no more.

Among the crowd, Galacta Knight caught the eyes of a beautiful woman, who quickly turned her eyes away from him. She took a deep breath and gave him her stunning smile. Galacta felt like somebody had punched him in the gut. He noticed girls before, but he couldn't find one with the same values as him. When he saw her, he knew she was going to be his wife. Right now, he's getting a bit more impatient, because if the ceremony continue any longer, he's going to miss her. Could they put the darn medal on him?

"I award Galacta Knight the Medal of Honor for going up and beyond the call of duty." General Locke said, placing the shining gold medal on his chest. "Your father would've been proud, Sir Galacta."

Galacta nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you, sir."

Everyone applauded loudly, almost deafening, but Galacta didn't mind the attention. He loved the people, and he'll do anything to stand up for them. He tried to look for the woman who stole his heart with a smile. And she was nowhere to be seen.

Disappointed, Galacta came off the stage, feeling so dumb that he let her get away. He saw Shadow Blade walking towards somewhere, and he thought he should speak to him about it. He ran after him, calling out his name.

Shadow turned his head. "What is it, Galacta?"

"Shadow, I saw this girl." Galacta said, panting.

He cocked his head. "You see girls all the time."

"No, this one is something special!"

"I know you're a hopeless romantic, but could you just get to know her first?"

Galacta looked at him oddly. "How are you suddenly good at giving love advice?"

"By watching you and your disastrous relationships."

He saw a black suitcase that Shadow Blade was holding. His thoughts on the woman were replaced by curiosity.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." His friend answered.

He pouted. "Come on, Shadow, tell me!"

"I did tell you." Shadow laughed. "I'm literally going to some place that is nowhere."

They both laughed together. There were times like these that Shadow Blade enjoyed. It was a shame that he didn't realize the good things that were in front of him.

Galacta stopped himself before his stomach hurts. "Why nowhere?"

Shadow Blade's face turned serious. "They want me to explore this area, untouched by any intelligent being."

"Do the higher ups think you'll find something?"

"We don't know that for sure." Shadow said, rubbing his chin. "I've heard from the species who lived in the outskirts of it, mentioning something dark and menacing. I don't know. I'm very skeptical about the stories. It could be something useful, maybe I'll find an ancient civilization."

"Like a whole city made of gold?" Galacta Knight's eyes twinkled.

"I'll be going home rich." Shadow smiled.

Galacta Knight laughed again until he saw the light blue puffball he was looking for. "There!" He said suddenly. "The girl I was looking for!"

Shadow turned his head to where he's pointing. "Oh, that's Lady Seraphina, daughter of a respected nobleman."

"Seraphina." Galacta sighed in a dopey way.

Then, Shadow remembered that he has to get to his ship. "Alright. You go talk to her." He said. "I need to board the ship soon."

His old friend put his hand on his shoulder. "You be careful out there."

Shadow Blade nodded his head. "You be careful in the war as well."

Galacta Knight watched his friend walked away. The two don't realize that this will be the last time they knew each other. Within a year, Galacta Knight won the heart of Lady Seraphina and wed her after the year was over. While Shadow Blade discovered something, which could make the user powerful and immortal. In the end, their friendship will end in betrayal and hatred.

* * *

Meta Knight was all alone. There was nothing here except darkness. He explored the place for hours and couldn't find an exit. Was he stuck in limbo, between life and death?

"Hello?" He shouted.

No one answered him back.

"Hello." He repeated.

Again, nobody answered.

Meta Knight was about to give up until he saw a figure, wearing a royal blue cape, running past him. He jumped in surprise, pulling Galaxia from its scabbard. The figure multiplied into faded images. They surrounded him, doing many different things like running, hiding, jumping, etc. There was something familiar about the person. The images look like him except it wasn't him.

One of the images took a step forward and touched his face. "Meta, you grew so big."

All of the images went away including the one that touched his face. Meta was frozen in his place, unable to understand what had occured. Then he heard sorrowful and painful cries from behind him. He went around and saw himself as a child. His younger self was almost beaten to death. Meta Knight remembered that this was when he was raised by Nightmare.

"Please, please stop!" His younger self cried.

Nightmare stood behind the demon beast, who is giving him the lashing. "This is your punishment, child." Nightmare said coolly. "You refuse to take his life, and now, you should suffer from your mistakes."

The young Meta whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"As a creation of Nightmare, you should be a merciless demon beast craving for blood."

He nodded his head.

"Do you want to be stronger?"

He nodded his head again.

"Next time, you rip this man's heart out." Nightmare showed a picture of Sir Arthur.

After the memory went away, Meta Knight was on the ground, shaking from the trauma. He nearly forgotten that he was a creation of Nightmare. A demon beast. Nothing more but a monster told to kill.

"You're no monster." A voice said.

After he heard that, Meta Knight picked his head up and saw himself. No, it wasn't him. He looked like him, but it wasn't him. It was a young warrior, wearing silver armor and a blue hooded cape, carrying a sword on his back. The knight smiled warmly at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sol." The warrior said. "You can call me Sol."

That familiar name again. "Are you the one who sealed away Galacta Knight."

Sol nodded his head. "Yes, it is I."

Meta remained silent, not knowing what he should say.

"Do you remember me?" He said.

Meta shook his head.

"I figured he'd wipe your memories clean." He said softly. "You were such a tiny thing."

"What are you talking about?" Meta said in confusion.

Sol looked at him sadly. "You were all that I have left."

"Who are you?" Meta Knight shouted, grabbing head as as he felt pain. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

The knight wrapped his cape around Meta Knight. Suddenly, memories of his past flooded back into his mind again. He remembered himself as child, running around laughing. He remembered watching the stars as he sat on someone's shoulders. He remembered the warmth of the cloak his grandfather worn.

Tears streamed down his face. "Grandfather?"

His grandfather pulled away from him and smiled. He started to fade away, and Meta panicked, trying to reach out to him.

"No, don't leave me!" He yelled. "Grandfather!"

When he grabbed nothing, the entire place changed instantly. He saw a little pink baby on the crib.

"Kirby?"

Kirby, who was a newly born baby, raised his nubs out to him. Meta Knight picked up from his crib, holding him over his heart. A stunning woman came in the room unexpectedly. When Meta finally noticed her, he felt his heart racing.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" She asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "You made a good looking kid." He said. "He looks a lot like you."

The woman went closer to him, putting her hands on his cheek. "Please, protect him from them. "

"What?"

"Please, protect him." She repeated. "He's the last hope for the future. He'll be known as Kirby of the Stars."

The light pink puffball kissed him and looked at him with longing. Soon the memory faded away.

Meta Knight was by himself again. The darkness was somehow comforting him. His eyes were changing colors rapidly. Blue in happiness. Red in anger. Green in thought. Orange in confusion. There were so much emotion swarming inside of him.

"Do you want some candy poyo?" A familiar voice said.

Meta saw light coming from the sky. He knew it was Kirby reaching out for him.

"Poyo poy I know how much you love sweets." Kirby said thoughtfully. "Even though Tiff said that it's unhealthy, I think it would cheer you up."

"Thank you, Kirby." The knight said.

"Wake up soon."

The light blinded Meta Knight. He woke up hearing the beeping sounds of the monitor beside his bed. Kirby was holding a jar of candy while sleeping on a chair. Meta, for so many years, gave a big smile. He rubbed Kirby's head, removing the jar from his hands. He reached inside and picked a piece of chocolate. He popped it in his mouth and looked outside his window.

* * *

Meta Knight swallowed the chocolate prematurely, coughing it out. He saw smoke coming from somewhere faraway. Dreamland wasn't under attack though. It was probably another land nearby.

Tiff, Sword and Blade came into the room. They were shocked to find Meta Knight was awake.

"My lord, it's been over two month!" Sword said.

Meta Knight sat up on his bed. "I was in a coma for two months?"

"Yeah, there was a lot going on while you were asleep." Blade said.

Tiff came over and shook Kirby awake. "Kirby, wake up!" She said. "There are people who need your help!"

Kirby opened his eyes and saw Meta was awake. "Poy Meta Knight, you've woke up!" He said, jumping off his chair and hugging him. Meta Knight gasped in pain, holding onto his side. Kirby immediately got off him, worried that he may have hurt him. His mentor waved it off like it was nothing.

"Kirby, a nearby kingdom is being attacked by Galacta Knight!" Tiff said in a hurry. "You got to go out there and stop him! If you're too late, he'll be coming here in Dreamland!"

Meta Knight tried to get out of his bed. "This is my fault. I should be out there stopping him."

He struggled to get out bed and fell on the floor and felt pain everywhere. Everyone reacted quickly and put him back to his bed. Meta tried to do his best to leave the bed, but he was too weak.

"Meta Knight poyo, you stay in bed poy." Kirby said. "I'll handle it poy poyo."

"No, Kirby, you're not ready for this!" Meta Knight tried to say.

"He is ready." A voice said at the door.

Everyone saw a green puffball in golden armor. It was Sir Arthur.

"Sir Arthur!" The knights said. Sword and Blade kneeled down before him in respect. Meta couldn't because he was lying on the bed. So, he saluted him with his right hand.

The leader of the GSA dismissed them and went to talk to Kirby. "Kirby, there is something I should tell you about Galacta Knight."

Kirby tilted his head in confusion. "Poy what is it?"

"Galacta Knight is your grandfather. Technically, your great grandfather." He said.

Everybody in the room gasped. "His great grandfather?"

"Yes." Sir Arthur confirmed. "I've known this for a long time."

"Sir Arthur," Meta Knight said. "How can this be? We never heard from the history books about his descendants."

Sir Arthur sat down on a chair. "Back then, they wiped all records of Sir Galacta Knight just to paint him as a monstrosity including his descendants."

"Are you saying that he's good?" Tiff said.

"Well, that's something I don't know of yet." He said. "My father said he turned insane after returning home from war. The part about him killing millions of lives was true."

"Why?" Kirby asked.

At this time, Meta Knight's memories returned to him. "Shadow Blade." He said, his eyes turning red.

"What about that cowardly tour guide?" Sword said.

"He's the one, isn't he?" Meta Knight said to Sir Arthur. "The one who destroyed our home planet, killed grandfather, and created those monsters after us. It was Shadow Blade who was responsible for the tragedy of our lives!"

The GSA leader was surprised. "How do you know about Shadow Blade?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Meta asked. "You're my uncle."

Everyone froze after hearing the word uncle. Sir Arthur face look like he's seen a ghost, his whole body began to tremble. He took a closer look at Meta Knight and compared him to his older brother Owen, or his father, Sol Knight. Why haven't he seen the similarities before? Meta Knight was like the younger image of his father.

"It can't be." Sir Arthur quivered. "You were alive? All this time. Right there next to me."

Sword and Blade turned to Meta Knight. "I thought you told us you were a creation of Nightmare."

"I thought so, too." Meta said. "But I was lied to. He lied to me. And he only saw me as the ultimate creation between a powerful warrior and a vicious demon beast."

Sir Arthur's lavender eyes burned with cold fire. "Nightmare." He whispered angrily. "This is all his fault. He had destroyed our family and made us suffer for hundreds of years. I'm glad he was killed by the light of the Star Rod."

"Well, Shadow Blade has made us suffer even longer than Nightmare." Meta Knight added.

Turning back to Galacta Knight, Sir Arthur turned his attention to Kirby. "Kirby, get yourself ready. Galacta Knight will be here shortly."

Kirby nodded, determination clear in his eyes. "I will stop him poyo."

Before he and Tiff went outside of the clinic, Kirby grabbed a sword nearby. Tiff called out for the Warp Star, and it came straight away. Kirby jumped on to it, and Warp Star brought him he high in the air, hovering in place. He watched the smoke and fire spreading. And beyond that he saw the wings that belong to his ancestor.

"We need to talk, uncle." Meta Knight said back in the clinic.

Sir Arthur rubbed his temples. "What do you need to know?"

Meta Knight stared at him, his golden eyes glowing. "Everything."

* * *

In two months, when Meta Knight was in a coma, Galacta Knight was in a killing spree. He went to every land imaginable and annihilated into a wasteland. All the while he was searching for Sol Knight. That spineless knight would pay for wounding him. It had taken him a while to heal fully. During that time, he thought of the many ways he'll torture him, making him beg for death. He could just imagine the taste of his blood, his delicious screams. However, he was getting frustrated, because he couldn't find him, probably hiding from him. That stupid excuse for a knight. Not facing him like a true warrior should.

After taking out what he believed was the last of them, he headed straight towards another kingdom over Whispy Woods. He could see a brick castle on the top of a large hill and its inhabitants underneath it. He smiled gleefully, forgetting his revenge for a moment, focusing on getting rid of his frustration by killing more.

He was heading straight towards there until something in the sky made him pause for a moment. It was that child again. The one who stopped him from murdering his greatest enemy.

Kirby looked at his great grandfather with sad eyes. He never knew that one of his family members were alive. He thought it was only just him. When he learned that Galacta Knight was a murderer, he felt angry at him. But he knew deep down that he has to stop him. Would he be able to kill him? No, there has to be a way.

Galacta Knight swing his lance. "You dare to get in my way, child?"

Kirby stayed where he was. "I won't let you kill Meta Knight poy."

"I wasn't asking what you think."

Amazingly, Kirby and his Warp Star shot towards Galacta Knight. He launched himself and hit him on his chest. The winged knight went backwards, growling at Kirby, the red in eyes burning like two hot flames.

"After I'm done with you, I'll go after Sol Knight." Galacta said.

"Poyo it won't happen." Kirby said, taking the sword he brought and swallowed it. "Because I will set you free from your mind."

His copy ability activated. In a bright light, he turned into Sword Kirby. He pointed his sword at his great grandfather, his blue eyes were serious.

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**After this story is complete, I'm going to edit everything from the beginning to end. I'll probably add more things I haven't added in the previous chapters. When I write the story, I don't think about what I should write. I usually let it flow like the river from the mountain to the sea. It'll explain why I kept on writing a chapter every few days or so. I need to keep the image in my head moving. **

**I'll give you guys some information on the next chapter. You'll finally know Kirby's parentage. I gave you a taste in this chapter about the stunning light pink puffball who Meta Knight remembered in his memories. I bet your wondering if Meta Knight truly is the father. Hold yourselves for a moment. Take a deep breath. Everything will be explained in Saturday or Sunday. **

**Also...**

**Aren't you worried about Kirby facing against his grandpa?! Goodness gracious. How will Kirby be able to fend off the most powerful warrior in the galaxy?! I'm no worried because Kirby is Galacta Knight's great grandchild. Where did his powers came from anyway? **

**The survival of the galaxy is relying on the cute pinkie. **

**You'll learn everything in the next chapter. **


	6. The Silent Girl

**To the readers:**

**This concludes the family history of Meta Knight and Kirby. **

**I'll be telling you the moments before Kirby's birth.**

**Like who his parents are.**

**What his true purpose was.**

**This following chapter will contain heart break. **

**A lot of chaos into the mix. **

**And some drama.**

**And a love story so complicated it hurts. **

**Enjoy this wonderful chapter.**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Six: The Silent Girl

* * *

_The war against Nightmare has lasted for a thousand years. Countless of planets have already fallen into his reign. The GSA and the star warriors used to be a large force, opposing Nightmare, but it dwindled to a few hundred. For this was the last few years of the war. And evil had already won. _

Sir Arthur rubbed his head in stress. "I can't believe this is happening."

The reports that laid on his desk showed the number of casualties from the previous battle. It was a massacre.

A soldier came in his office and saluted. "Sir, the base in Betelgeuse (pronounced Beetle Juice) is being attacked by a horde of demon beast."

"Nightmare." The GSA leader said with absolute hatred. "Send our men out there! We cannot afford to lose them."

"Yes, sir!"

Sir Arthur turned his attention back to the endless paperwork he has to look over. He picked up one concerning Meta Knight, one of his apprentices. The soldiers here are unaware that Meta Knight is a creation of Nightmare. When the Pride of the GSA was young, he appeared like a normal puffball until he tried to assassinate him. But Sir Arthur managed to defeat the prodigy, and surprisingly, gave him mercy without any hesitation. For an unexplainable reason, Meta was a star warrior, which is shocking, because of his origins. There was no doubt that the boy is a full blooded demon beast just by looking at his blood red eyes. On the other hand, he was a pure soul, broken from so many years of torment. How would someone create something from evil and it was good?

Back to the topic, in the report, Meta Knight was asking for assistance against one of Nightmare's forces. With their numbers stretched thinly, it was too risky to conduct an operation of that caliber. Sir Arthur issued an order from him to return back to base. It was all over. What they can do now is to protect the remains of the GSA.

Being forced back like this is heartbreaking, Sir Arthur thought. Nightmare, you've won this war, but if my soldiers are still alive, they'll keep on fighting you until the end of time.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to retreat?!" One of the men yelled.

Meta Knight sighed. "We have orders from the higher ups to fall back." He said. "There is nothing we can do here. We lost the war. It's over."

The soldier was agitated. "Like I would believe the crap you just told me!"

The strongest warrior in the GSA has nothing more to say. He boarded the ship that will take them back to base, and his men reluctantly came aboard as well. It was disappointing to be pulled back like this. Meta Knight knew that these past hundreds of years weren't merciful to them. Nightmare was producing more monsters than their recruitment. He even taken over most of the Gamble Galaxy by now. The star warrior began to doubt about their survival in the aftermath.

"Do you know why Nightmare is after this particular family?" Someone whispered among the group. "In the prophecy, a young child, born from the stars, will receive unimaginable power that'll vanquish Nightmare for all eternity. Not too long ago, the royal family announced the birth of a new prince. I believe he's the child who will save us."

One of the soldiers chuckled. "You shouldn't listen to those fairytale too much." He said. "They give you unnecessary hope, so it's best to be realistic as you can."

"What do you think of the prophecy, Sir Meta Knight?" A soldier asked.

Meta Knight's eyes were green in thought. "I don't know." He answered. "But I believe the next generation will rise up to defeat Nightmare."

If there is a next generation, he added.

"Sir Meta, I think you should hear this." One of the copilots called.

Meta Knight left his seat and came inside the cockpit. There were several people yelling in panic from the radio. When they reached the base, it exploded like a nuclear blast. Everyone on the ship could feel the shock wave, shaking the craft violently. What Meta saw next was a mushroom cloud, rising into the atmosphere, painting the sky red. His mouth dried up in sheer disbelief.

The pilot turned his head. "Sir, what are we going to do?"

His leader shook his head. "Take us out of here. We have to leave this planet."

"Sir, there is an incoming message from HQ!" The other copilot said. "One of our remote bases is being attacked!"

"Where?"

"In a planet called Betelgeuse."

"Stars have mercy on me." Meta Knight said in frustration. This isn't a good time for this. The base was blown into kingdom come, and they have to escape the planet quickly. Nightmare isn't giving them any mercy.

"Once we leave the atmosphere, take us into slipstream space." He ordered. "We're heading straight in."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Meta Knight felt apprehensive about the situation, but he'll try anything to salvage whatever is left of the GSA. His thoughts began to focus on the royal family, one of few powers in the galaxy, who are still alive from the purge. The royal family are the rulers of the puffball species. Sir Arthur managed to save a few after the destruction of their home planet. He kept them in a remote planet, out of Nightmare's reach.

But the people there isn't what Meta Knight was worried about. It was Serah, a daughter of a respected knight, who is married to the prince. Although their friendship ended in bitter terms, he never stop caring for her. Not for a single minute.

* * *

In Sir Arthur's office, a small light pink puffball was hiding behind Sir Gabriel, peeking at the GSA leader shyly from the fabric of his cape. Sir Arthur gave her a welcoming smile, so she'll feel comfortable here.

"You never told me about your daughter being so timid." Sir Arthur said, amused.

Sir Gabriel gently patted her head. "I think she got that from her mother."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Serah, short for Seraphina, after her late grandmother."

Sir Arthur smiled again at her. "Serah, you have a very beautiful name. I wish you've gotten to know the women in your family."

The young girl looked sad but smiled warmly. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The GSA leader told whoever it was to enter. Serah felt her cheeks becoming warm after the person entered the room. He was a handsome dark blue puffball with golden eyes, wearing light armor and a strange cape. Her father, Sir Gabriel, raised his eyebrow. Apparently, he wasn't pleased about this interruption. The soldier, however, didn't show any attention towards him or the girl.

"Sir Arthur." The soldier saluted.

"Meta! What a surprise!" Sir Arthur said cheerfully.

Sir Gabriel raised his eyebrow again. "Hold on. Is this the-"

"Gabriel," He stopped him. "I don't think we should discuss this in front of Miss Serah here."

Serah looked at her father suspiciously. He turned away from her, focusing all of his attention on the young warrior, or rather, the demon beast.

Sir Gabriel has this incredible power to sense the energy flow of others. He could easily predict their movements, giving him a greater advantage in the battlefield. He used this power to read Meta's energy flow. The star warrior was packing in massive power like nothing he have sense before. Also, there was something odd about him. He concentrated further and couldn't find a distinct sign that he's a demon beast. But he admitted that he was, he thought. This has brought up many questions than answers.

"Sir, my team and I are prepared to leave for the mission." Meta said, then added. "And we're wondering why you sent us to escort ships other than battling against demon beasts."

"It's an easy job, Meta." Sir Arthur said. "There is no need for you to rush into battle."

"But sir-"

His mentor guide him out of the door. "Take a break. You'll need it."

Before the door was closed on him, Meta noticed Serah stepping out a little. She looked like she wanted to speak to him, but decided to stay quiet behind her father. I wonder what she's going to say, Meta thought.

Sir Arthur saw the movement. It was obvious that the girl found him attractive. And tt was expected of her to try and get to know him.

"Arthur." Sir Gabriel spoke. "We need to discuss my daughter's safety."

"Yes, the prophecy, right?" The GSA leader said clarifying. "Are you sure she'll be the one to bore the child that will defeat the shadows?"

Sir Gabriel looked at his daughter, wishing she wasn't the one. "She's the granddaughter of Galacta Knight, my father, the most powerful warrior in the galaxy."

"So, the child will inherit your father's power."

His friend nodded. "Arthur, I trust you'll protect her from Shadow Blade including Nightmare."

"My friend, I promise you that I'll protect her from them."

"What about that creation of Nightmare's?" Sir Gabriel whispered, so his daughter won't hear. "Are you sure you're able to keep him under control?"

"I know that you don't see evil inside of him. This is why I gave him a chance."

"He tried to kill you before."

"Out of fear of him." Sir Arthur argued.

His friend shook his head. "I don't like the uncertainty. There is more about him. He has too many secrets for a person."

"Trust me, Gabriel. He'll won't be any trouble. I'm going to make sure he'll become a great warrior he is destined to be"

"I hope you're right, Arthur." He said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The ship exited from slipstream space, and it descend into a unknown planet at the edge of the galaxy. The enemy was already there, invading the entire planet, and the GSA was holding out against them. After avoiding shots from enemy, they've finally arrived at the base. It was fully fortified from the top to bottom, built to protect the rulers of planets, who survived from the purging of their homes. Even though the whole entire fortress was being attacked, Nightmare's forces haven't broken through yet.

Meta Knight quickly gotten off the ship and ordered his men to help out. They separated in different directions doing totally different things.

He grabbed a nearby soldier, standing next to the doors. "Do you know where the princess is at?"

"Which one, sir?" The soldier said.

"Her name is Serah, her species is puffball."

The soldier's face turned pale. "You mean Nightmare knows that she's here?"

Meta Knight nodded. "From the look of your face, I bet you realize this is critical, so tell me where she is."

"We have strict orders from the higher ups to guard her and the baby in the safe rooms along with the others."

"Where is Prince Kiran, her husband?" Meta asked. "Is he with her?"

"No, he's out fighting those damn demon beasts."

Meta Knight cursed quietly to himself. He ordered the soldier to bring him to Serah. If he doesn't save Serah and her baby soon, Nightmare will fully win this battle. A little hope can overcome the shadows.

* * *

Serah looked down at the ground, slowly gathering her courage to talk to the mysterious knight. It has been a month since she arrived here in central command. And she still hasn't gotten a chance to know Meta. He was either doing impossible missions at some faraway planet or talking with his comrades, discussing secret information. She told herself that if she doesn't do it soon, he'll forever see her as any other girl in the base. After taking a deep breath, she walked towards the table where Meta was sitting, chatting to his purple skinned friend with blonde hair.

"I've heard you're going on a mission with Garlude." Jecra said, whispering quietly. "What place are you going?"

"A cave deep inside a planet that Nightmare taken over." Meta answered. "It's going to be a dangerous for us. Sir Arthur believed that either me or Garlude are potential wielders of the sword Galaxia."

"You mean the lost sword Galaxia, created by Photron himself?"

"Yes, but the demon beast Kirisakin is guarding it." He said, shivering slightly. "Sir Arthur had sent men there and all of them were dead."

"Killed by Kirisakin?"

"No, but the sword itself."

Jecra eyes widen in disbelief. "How can a sword be capable of doing that?"

"I've listened to Sir Arthur, and he said those with a pure heart can wield it."

His friend was suspicious. "You're worried, aren't you?"

The puffball nodded his head slowly. "Why did he chose me to wield the sword?" He questioned, mainly to himself. "Does he want me dead because I'm a demon beast?"

"Sir Arthur would never send you to your death!" Jecra said, his fist landed on the table. "He's doing this because there is something special about you, Meta. Ever since you joined the GSA, we've been winning battles against Nightmare, the man that created you, and the man you fought against. You're even a talented swordsman, a prodigy. Nightmare made a great mistake in creating you. You will be his downfall."

"Thank you, Jecra." Meta said. "But let me think about this for a little while."

Jecra shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you think is good for you."

Serah stood behind Meta, struggling to keep her heart from bursting. "Um, hi."

The two men quickly turned around to face her. Jecra whistled in wonderment, then he smiled mischievously. Meta, in the other hand, realized who she was and pulled out his hand.

"Serah, right, Sir Gabriel's daughter?" He said.

Jecra widen his grin. "Well, lookie here. I think little Meta here found himself a girl."

Serah shook Meta's hand. "Well, I'm not his girl." She said shyly. "I'm just here to greet him, that's all."

"If you're wondering, he's available. Get a couple of drinks with him and you're set."

Meta's face blushed red in embarrassment. "Like hell I would do that, and I'm not a lightweight"

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Serah said, feeling like the conversation has went beyond what she expected it to be. Jecra put his arms over Meta's shoulders, turning away from her. Meta could feel his breath over his ears.

"Why don't you go out with her?" He asked. "She's pretty and sweet. Why do you always turn down women and break their hearts?"

"Because it's unnecessary." Meta argued. "They'll only be in the way, and I'm not suitable for them."

"But-"

"No buts. End of conversation."

"Um, what are you two discussing about?" Serah said, and the two were moving around nervously.

"It's nothing, Serah." Meta answered. "You shouldn't worry."

Serah gave him a sweet smile, and Meta could feel his heart ache a little. She sat on the seat across from him, gazing at his eyes. Her eyes are like the dew drops in Spring, he thought. She put her small hands on his, and he could feel the soft warmth.

"I want to get to know you." She whispered.

Meta didn't say anything. He could feel his heart weighing him down every second. He couldn't. He just couldn't. He can't let her get anywhere closer to him. He cannot drag down this beautiful girl with him. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

A massive explosion shook the entire base violently. Meta Knight was able to see scrapes of steel and stones falling from the air. It landed on the building, tearing through several floors, destroying many machinery. He covered his face from breathing in the smoke and dust. The soldier he was talking to was crushed from the beam that fell from the ceiling. He could hear those bastards moving in.

Quickly, he ran into the hallways, closing in the doors. He pulled up a map to the safe rooms, which lead deeper and underneath the base. They were place there, so the enemy would have a tough time reaching them. They also made it tough for Meta Knight to reach there as well. This was just great.

He ran for the elevator that will take him lower. When he pushed the button, something exploded on the side of the hallway. A golden lobster with beady red eyes locked on Meta Knight. His heart jumped into his throat. It launched missiles at him at the same time the elevator door opened. Meta dodged it and the missiles hit the elevator and it burst into fire. The elevator broke and fell with a loud screech. Sparks were flying everywhere.

The golden lobster, called Heavy Lobster, was onto Meta Knight fast. The star warrior drew out Galaxia and turned around to face Heavy Lobster. He launched up in the air and swing his sword in a arc. The golden sword beam went right through it cleanly. The wheels and gears inside of it exploded into shrapnel. The metals tore his cape and scratched his armor.

Meta Knight was breathing heavily. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. He took a look on his map again to find some other way to reach the safe rooms. He saw there were stairs leading down. Well, he needed to exercise one way or the other.

Once he reached the floor, he found something horrible. The entire area was littered with dead bodies. Apparently, a demon beast worm itself into the base and done this. Blood and body pieces were splattered everywhere and it took a lot of strength to keep himself from gagging. Doubt began form from his heart. There was no way Serah and her baby can survive this. However, deep down, there was little hope inside of him. He searched the floor, hoping to find Serah. Then he heard it. A small cry.

Meta heard a quiet voice. "Kirby, please, be quiet." It said desperately.

He followed the direction of it. "Serah, is that you?"

"Meta?" A figure came out behind the broken tables. She was holding a tiny baby in her arms, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. The baby was crying, a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Serah, are you alright." Meta Knight said. "How is Kirby?"

"He's alright. Just a little scared." She said.

"We've got to get out of here quick. The demon beast that attacked you guys is still here."

Serah turned her head left to right. "Did it came here from him." She said, looking at Kirby. "Meta Knight, it's unlike any demon beast I've seen before."

"What is it?"

The young mother's body quivered. "A violent killer who is not afraid to get messy."

Meta Knight nodded, undeterred about it. He pulled up his map in search of a ship bay. They cannot walk out of this base on foot, so the best option was a ship.

"We're going to use one of the ships to get out of here." He said, pointing at an area. "There is one a few floors above us. Hopefully, there is a ship working."

"I know that area." Serah said. "There are several star ships there. One of them is for Kirby."

"Why is there a starship for him?"

Serah looked down sadly. "Kiran, his father, wanted to send him to space." She said. "He wanted to make sure he's safe, and that he'll wake up in 200 years fully matured. Ready to fight."

"I'm sorry, Serah." Meta Knight said quietly. "I don't think he survived."

Tears escaped her eyes. "There is no need." She said. "He was a good man. As well as a good father and ruler to his people."

Kirby was sleeping in her arms, a peaceful look on his face. Meta Knight thought how depressing it was. The boy was unaware that he lost his father to the war outside. He might never have the chance to know him.

"Meta?" Serah said. "Promise me you'll be there for him no matter what.

He looked at Kirby, his eyes determined. "I will."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Serah said, tears falling down her cheeks

Meta Knight stood there, saying nothing to her. He was feeling so much hurt, anger and sadness. Never before had he felt such strong emotions overwhelming him. He forced himself not to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything will be alright. He didn't want to continue the path which lead to suffering. For this love cannot exist between them.

I'm not the one you're looking for, he thought. I can never be the good man you want me to be. I'm sorry for hurting you, Serah.

"Please, say something, anything." She pleaded, weeping on her hands.

He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Serah."

He turned his back towards her, ignoring her painful cries. He couldn't let her suffer any longer because of him. It has to be done.

"Why?" She cried. "Why do we have to do this?"

Because I love you, he said in his head. And I care for you more than anything.

With a heavy heart, the two parted ways. Never once speaking with one another until the day of Kirby's birth.

During that day, he held her son, a small miracle, reaching his tiny arms out to him with a happy smile. His mother entered the room quietly and made him promise to protect him. When Serah kissed his cheek for good luck, Meta Knight discovered that the feelings were still there. And it made it harder to forget.

* * *

For a while, the three managed to reach the ship bay unharmed. Meta Knight, however, thought that it was particularly too easy. Nightmare would do anything to kill Kirby and his mother including Meta himself. He was the creation that decided to stab him on the finger and betray him. Of course, Nightmare wanted him bloody and dead at his feet.

There was golden star ship, a small one, in the front of the entrance that goes outside the fortress. Meta Knight took Kirby from Serah's arms and placed him inside of it. He was still asleep after all the trouble. Serah pulled out the Warp Star, a sort of lifeline to a star warrior, and placed it onto the controls. Hopefully, it will assist Kirby once he's older. The ship rumbled to life and it levitated several inches off the floor.

Meta Knight was about to push the ship out of the collapsing building until the demon beast finally attacked. It fell from the ceiling unexpectedly, landing on the star ship.

"Kirby!" Serah screamed.

Meta Knight drew his sword and lunged at it. It jumped off the ship, avoiding the attack, and went behind Serah. Meta tried push her aside, but the demon beast clawed her. She fell on the ground with a sickening thud. Then it turned at him and hit him on the side. He flew to the left and landed hard on the floor. He skittered a few more meters until he stopped. The demon beast ran after him, raising its claws for the killing blow. Meanwhile, Serah was still alive and grabbed a gun a couple of feet away. She struggled to stand, raising the gun and shoot its shoulder. It roared in surprise than pain. It faced her, licking its lips, eyes glowing a bright red. Hungry for her blood.

"No, you leave her alone!" Meta Knight shouted, pushing himself to get up. "I'm the one you want!"

The demon beast ignored him. Serah was shaking, but she didn't move from her spot. The gun was raised at the demon beast, preparing to shoot. Meta Knight finally stood up and ran shakily after it. The demon beast jumped off the ground like a lion pouncing on its prey. Its mouth opened to show sharpen fangs and claws spreading. Meta Knight screamed and the gun fired. The entire place was quiet until a loud thud hit the floor. The demon beast was dead from the bullet through the heart.

Meta Knight sighed in relief. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Serah dropped the gun with a few tears in her eyes. Then she smiled warmly in his embrace, relief washing her. Without any warning, she was falling backwards. Meta quickly held her tight against him. He touched her back and could feel the blood flowing through his fingers.

"Serah, I'm sorry." Meta Knight said, putting his head on her shoulder. "I was too late."

He felt her hand rubbing his back. "It's okay, Meta, it's okay."

"If things were different, maybe I would've-" He choked on his own words.

"Yes, if things were different." She said calmly. "If we were given a chance."

Meta Knight nodded his head, saying no more.

After a moment of silence, the fortress began to rumble violently. The fires were getting larger and more wilder. Small and large things were falling from the ceiling.

"Please, get Kirby out of here." She struggled. "This building will collapse soon."

He raised his head, staring into her eyes. "What about you?"

Serah closed her blue eyes. "I'll be fine, Meta. Don't your worry about me."

With some hesitation, he laid her on the floor, so he'll push Kirby's star ship. In a struggle, he eventually pushed the ship outside the building. It began to glow in a bright light, then it flew away from the planet in the speed of light. The ship entered into Slipstream Space, gone for the next several years.

Meta Knight used a silver star ship. When he was about to fly away, he took one final glance at Serah. She laid peacefully while everything around her was in chaos. He turned away and launch the ship through the opening, flying through the wasteland.

He tried to make contact with the command center, but all he got was static. He landed on rocky plateau where those demon beats won't detect him. He watched the once great fortress fall into the ground. The smoke covered the sky in red and black. All of his men were gone. Everyone was gone. He was the last star warrior. He did one final thing before he left the planet.

With his sword, he carved onto a big stone in honor of the people who died bravely in battle.

Last but not least, Meta Knight carved a stone for the woman he loved.

_-Serah-_

_A loving mother and wife._

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**I planned on finishing this chapter last week, but during that weekend, I was getting ready for Mother's Day. **

**Fortunately, I managed to do half of it during that time. In this week, however, I was thinking about how the story would go after I complete the chapter. Of course, there will be the battle between Kirby and Galacta Knight. I wonder how that will turn out. There is still many questions about Shadow Blade and the descendants of Galacta Knight and Sol Knight. I would like you guys to ask them, so we won't be missing anything. **

**Here are my thoughts on the chapter. I thought it would be good for the readers if I named Sir Gabriel's daughter after his beloved mother. I know Kirby's mother would be one of the most important characters in the story. So, I decided to add a difficult relationship between her and Meta Knight. You can tell from this chapter that Serah has fallen in love with him, but Meta Knight, believing he could never love, denied his feelings for her. This has lead to a bitter ending in their friendship. I wouldn't disregard Kirby's father, Prince Kiran, from the love story either. Serah truly does love him, not in the same way as Meta Knight, just in a different way. Prince Kiran was a good man and would've made a honest ruler.**

**I like to say that this has been my longest chapter so far. It had taken me a while to complete as well. **

**Thank you for being with me this far. **

**I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	7. The Mad Demon

**To the readers:**

**Are you guys ready for this chapter?**

**I've got to tell you a few things.**

**This will be an epic show down.**

**Full of intense action and overwhelming emotions. **

**Our hero Kirby doesn't want to fight him. **

**But Galacta's mind is full of insanity. **

**How will he be able to save him?**

**How will this battle end?**

**Have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Mad Demon

* * *

Tiff and her brother Tuff were in the castle, watching the whole scene unfold on the balcony. Before they went to observe the battle, they made sure every one of the townspeople have evacuated inside of the castle. Of course, King Dedede wasn't pleased about it, but he understand that his kingdom is threatened by the crazy knight. So, he made sure to keep his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Sword and Blade are guarding Meta Knight, Sir Arthur and Dr. Yabui in their room in the castle. If Galacta Knight came in, they'll defend their lord as best as they can, even if it was pointless. They both know that he'll be coming after him.

In the sky, Sword Kirby and Galacta Knight were circling one another, waiting for each other to make a move. The clouds were getting darker and darker as the tension was building, going to rain soon. Both of their eyes were locked on one another. Until a single drop of rain fell on the tip of Kirby's sword. With a roar, coming from either Galacta or the lightning, the winged knight dove at Kirby with an incredible speed that can match an eagle. Kirby instinctively dodged the attack, then he jumped and swing his sword. The knight turned on his back, blocking the attack with his shield. The young star warrior landed on his Warp Star. The battle has begun.

It rained heavily, beating down on them. Lightning crackled through the heavens like a sharp blast. Kirby, however, couldn't see his great grandfather through the rain. He was feeling uncertain to where he may strike. Like any good tactician, Galacta Knight used the rain as cover to sneak behind Kirby. He inched closer and closer, readying his lance for the killing blow. Suddenly, Kirby closed his eyes, using his ability to locate his grandfather's signature. Then he swing his sword behind him; lightning zipped past them. Their weapons were against one another, shaking with unbelievable power.

Galacta Knight's eyes burned through the rain. "I've never meant someone who is equal to me."

The wind was becoming wilder. "Why do you want to kill Meta Knight poy?" Kirby demanded. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh, he did something to me, alright." He said. "He took me away from my family!"

Galacta Knight flapped his wings, using the wind to make twin tornadoes. Kirby pulled away from him, trying to outrun the tornadoes. He pushed his Warp Star to go more faster. The tornadoes were close to him, almost pulling him in. By using his power, he concentrated on building up a Sword Beam. The light in his sword glowed brighter, then he released the golden Sword Beam that cut through the tornadoes. Galacta Knight used his shield again, but when the beam hit, it tore his shield from his hand. In anger, he created several golden swords and shot them at Kirby. Kirby quickly moved out of the way, while heading straight towards him. Galacta also came at him. The thunder roared loudly. Only the distinct sounds of weapons clashing can be heard.

"Do you see Kirby?" Tiff asked, looking through the rain.

Tuff shook his head. "I can't. He's somewhere out there."

Bandana Dee came in the balcony. "Who is winning the fight?"

"I don't know." Tiff said. "It only started for a few minutes. And I'm pretty sure Kirby is handling it."

"Don't you believe that Galacta is one of the strongest opponents that Kirby ever face?" Bandana Dee asked, sullenly. "He can easily push him to his limits."

"How do you know that?"

He gripped his spear tightly. "Who do you think Kirby inherited his powers from?"

Back to the fight, Galacta Knight was wearing Kirby down with his strength alone. Kirby began to breath in heavily; this fight was going on for too long. The young star warrior was about to reach his limitations. If he doesn't end this battle soon, he'll be defeated. If he was defeated, there is no way Meta Knight can defend himself. There was also another reason. He couldn't bring himself to kill his last living relative.

There's so many answers that Kirby wanted to know. He wanted to learn everything about his family from Galacta Knight. His life before Dreamland was a mystery to him. He only knew a little bit from Meta Knight and Sir Arthur. But even they couldn't explain his past entirely.

Kirby felt that it was his duty to save his great grandfather. This sudden madness didn't make sense to him. Why would he kill millions out of nowhere?

"Galacta Knight poyo." Kirby called. "Why do you kill?"

The winged knight stopped in his tracks. "I feel the need to."

"Poy but why? Why do you need to kill poy poyo?"

"Someone told me to."

Who is the one that told Galacta Knight what to do? "Shadow Blade."

"That name."

Kirby had an idea. "Who is Shadow Blade poyo?"

He watched his great grandfather twitching uncontrollably, eyes were turning blue and red. "Shadow Blade was-"

"He's the one, right?" Kirby said. He thought about what Sir Arthur told him about Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade was a traitor and brought pain to everyone who gotten in his way. "He was the one who turned you into this. The one that took your family away. The one who betrayed you."

"No, that was Sol Knight! He was the-"

"I don't know who Sol Knight is poy." He interrupted. "But I believed he wanted to stop you from hurting more people poyo. I heard he died a long time ago. Poy the person you are after isn't him, but his grandson, Meta Knight."

Galacta Knight was shaking his head violently. His hands were grabbing his head, while screaming like a banshee. He continued to twitch even more. Finally, his eyes turned blood red, turning his attention on the castle.

"I have to kill him!" He screamed.

"No!" Kirby shouted.

The crazed knight knock Kirby from his Warp Star, heading straight for Meta. The Warp Star dived to save Kirby and managed to catch him. Kirby immediately went to chase after his great grandfather.

The skies had already cleared up. Bandana Dee had enough time to spot Galacta Knight coming straight here. Tiff and Tuff were pointing at Kirby, who was in close pursuit.

"By the stars! We got to warn everybody!" Bandana Dee said, running into the castle.

"He's going to destroy the castle and kill everybody in it!" Tuff yelled.

Tiff was worried. "No, he's not coming after us." She said. "He's after Sir Meta Knight!"

Exiting from the balcony, the siblings ran down the hallway, heading for Meta Knight's room. Once they reached it, they saw Sword and Blade guarding the door. The two apprentices saw the children coming. One look at their faces told them this was urgent.

"You've got to get Meta Knight out of here!" Tiff said. "Galacta Knight is coming here!"

Sword and Blade looked at one another than back to them. "You mean he defeated Kirby?"

Tuff raised his fists up and down. "No, he just left the battle to come here."

Sir Arthur opened the door. "I'll take Meta to my ship." He said. "Divert Galacta away from us. As long as he doesn't know where my nephew is, he won't be able to come after him."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The apprentices saluted. Out of nowhere, there was a huge crash on the side of the castle. Everyone jumped in shock at the suddenness. They saw the Waddle Dees running towards there to neutralize the threat.

Dr. Yabui pushed Meta Knight, who was on a wheelchair, out the door. "Take him and hurry to your ship!"

Sir Arthur nodded and took Meta away from there.

A little bit later, Kirby came inside the castle, approaching the knight's quarters as quickly as he can, hoping to reach Meta Knight before Galacta can. Instead he found his friends there, taking cover behind things. When they saw Kirby on his Warp Star, relief washed over them. Sword and Blade came out behind a pile of tables.

"Poyo is Meta Knight safe?" Kirby asked, concerned.

"Sir Arthur already have him out of the castle." Sword said.

"No need to worry." Blade said.

Then they heard a loud explosion nearby. "Where is Galacta Knight?"

Bandana Dee came running down the hallway. King Dedede and Escargon was right behind him. Galacta Knight came next like one of God's angels, raining judgment on them. A laser beam came from his lance trailing after them, while they were screaming like morons.

"Tell that knight to put the lasers away!" Dedede shouted.

"Why do we deserve this?" Escargoon cried.

Bandana Dee threw his spear, and Galacta dodged it in a flash. He cursed silently but continued to run.

"Kirby, get rid of your old man before he destroys my palace!" Dedede said.

Kirby quickly came after Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight flew on the ground, landing on his feet. He rushed towards Kirby, his lance ready to pierce him. Kirby swing his sword, hitting the lance to the side, then his great grandfather brought the lance back, doing several jabs at him. The young star warrior deflected it with ease. The two of them continued their intense sword battle for a while. Kirby tried to slash him, but Galacta caught his sword and fling it away from his hands, pointing the sharp end of it at his chest.

"Where is he?" He growled.

Kirby stared at him with defiance. "I will not tell you poyo."

"Then you shall die!" He said. He was about to stab Kirby when Sword and Blade took both of his arms from behind. The winged knight struggled against them like a bull. The apprentices couldn't hold onto him for long. Blade was thrown at the wall, and Sword at the end of the hallway. Galacta turned to face Kirby, but he already had his sword back. All along they were giving Kirby enough time to retrieve his sword.

Galacta Knight angrily punched the wall, leaving a massive crack behind. "Why do you continue to get in my way?!" He yelled. "Why do you prevent me from killing Sol?! He's a coward! A parasite that needs to be squashed!"

"I won't let you hurt Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby shouted. "He isn't Sol Knight! He's dead poy!"

"No, he isn't!" Galacta said, swinging his lance, cutting Kirby's cheek.

Unexpectedly, Tiff came in between them. She put her arms up to block him from hurting Kirby.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Don't hurt your great grandson!"

The crazed knight stopped, completely shocked. "My grandson?"

"You're great grandson actually." Tiff said. "The rest of your family are already dead long ago. Kirby is all you have left now."

Kirby put his hand on Tiff's shoulder. "Tiff poyo, please, this is between me and him."

There were tears forming in Tiff's eyes. "He was going to kill you, Kirby!" She said. "I didn't want you to die in his hands. I don't want him to kill his own great grandson."

Galacta Knight, in the other hand, dropped his lance on the floor. It made a metallic ring in the silent hallway. He was on his knees the put his hands on the ground. His red eyes were back to sky blue again. He shook his head, tears were falling down his face. Kirby dropped his sword too. He walked towards his great grandfather, standing before him.

"Seraphina, the baby, they're all gone?" Galacta cried softly. "I wasn't there. I wasn't there with them."

He punched the floor over and over again, lost in complete despair.

Unexplainable, Kirby's Warp Star was glowing strangely. It hovered closer to Galacta Knight and unleashed a golden light. The shadows that were inside Galacta came pouring out of him, forming a familiar figure wrapped in shadows. Its red eyes were purely demonic.

"I've met many foolish men, but none came close to you, my friend." The shadow said.

With his mind finally cleared, Galacta Knight stood up, anger was in his fierce eyes. "You don't have any control over me now, Shadow Blade." He said. "It's over. You lost."

Shadow Blade made a terrible laugh. "Over?" He said. "Why the game is only beginning. There is a lot more up my sleeve. Since you proven yourself to be weak, I guess I have to take another more capable warrior."

Kirby stepped forward. "Poy who are you going to take?"

If a shadow can smile, it did at this moment. "You'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sir Arthur was about to reach his spaceship with Meta Knight. Only a few yards away until they can escape. Meta Knight, on the other hand, was utterly exhausted, moving him around was draining him. He hand Galaxia on his side in case something goes wrong. He was concerned about the others back in the castle, hoping Galacta Knight didn't kill them all. If he was well enough, he would've fight beside them.

When they were about to get to the ship, shadows erupted from the ground. It formed into Shadow Blade. The black puffball who started this mess.

Shadow Blade approached them, holding something on his right hand. Sir Arthur came in front of Meta, drawing his sword, Excalibur. The shadow demon stopped and laughed like a lunatic.

"I've remembered something like this before." He said.

Sir Arthur tightened his grip. "From where?"

Shadow Blade put his hand on his chin. "You remind me of your father." He answered. "A nuisance that always gets in my way. Should I kill you before I do my injection on Meta?"

The GSA leader immediately swing his sword at him. "I won't let you touch him!"

Before the blade could even touch him, Shadow Blade disappeared, then he reappeared in front of Meta Knight. The sharp needle was about to pierce into his flesh until Sir Arthur quickly gotten himself in between them, pushing Meta out of the way, falling off his wheelchair. The needle punctured through his skin. Shadow Blade pulled the needle out of him, cursing angrily at him. Sir Arthur, though, fell on the ground with a horrible thud.

Meta was in the ground as well, dragging himself towards his teacher and uncle. "Sir Arthur!"

"Like father, like son!" Shadow Blade sneered. "Always getting in my way!"

He knocked Meta Knight out cold, carrying him onto the ship. "There's more of that in the Forbidden Lands." He said, starting up the ship. "This time nobody will be able to stop me."

The spaceship slowly rise off the ground and flew out of the Popstar's atmosphere, heading to a place untouched by anyone. The place where Shadow Blade's pinnacle of power is at. And where all the dark beings were born.

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX: **

**Hey, SWW (SilverWarriorWolf), I've read you're review, and I love your support for me. I have watched the music video "It Don't Matter To Me" by Bread. I thought the song really fit the relationship between Meta Knight and Serah. I have this certain love for classic rock and roll. For your question about Kirby's father, I've been thinking about it for these past few days. I didn't want to give too much information. I like to keep things interesting, having more questions than answers. I''ll only say his body color is yellow and eyes are a bluish green. And yes, the family does have a thing for K names. Sadly, I can't give you all that answers for Prince Kiran. Maybe in the upcoming short stories I'm planning.  
**

**I would like to give a shout out to PikaNerd6. I like the joyful feeling you gave into the reviews. I can just imagine the excitement you have from reading my story. I'm glad you love it so far. Before I forget, I'll answer your question about Serah's mother. She's a teacher named Miss Sophie. You'll learn more about her later in the story, or in the short stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter along with my other viewers.  
**

**Now, my thoughts on the chapter. This chapter had gotten me thinking for a while. I was wondering what will happen, but I trust myself to go with the flow. The surprise ending, which must've left you guys going crazy, was freaking awesome for me. I mean my main villain wasn't giving any bites yet. I thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to attack.  
**

**I want you guys to tell me what you think about this chapter and my lovely twist for it.  
**

**I hope you're eager for the next chapter. **


	8. The Dark Knight

**To the readers:**

**Welcome to the new exciting chapter to the Decendants. **

**I know you guys have been wondering about Meta Knight.**

**I mean he's in the hands of our notorious villain Shadow Blade. **

**After suffering so much, he's going to suffer again. **

**Nobody can tell what that lunatic is planning for him.**

**This is an awful situation to even think about. **

**Let's hope Kirby and his friends can stop him. **

**The good news is Galacta Knight is back, but he's struggling over some things. **

**Continue reading to know more.**

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Dark Knight

* * *

_After Kirby and his friends defeated Magolor Soul, Magolor's body and mind ripped to shreds when the Master Crown shattered from his head. Through time and space, he was a shadow, lost and alone. Luckily, a miracle had happened to him. A stranger took pity on him, reforming him into a new person. Out of gratefulness, he promised her that he'll never do any evil again. With his mind repaired, he thought to himself why he wanted to do bad things in the first place. In his home world of Halcandra, Magolor was always the wanderer, exploring places to discover odd things. When he came into Landia's lair, he couldn't tear his eyes from the Master Crown. He could feel the overwhelming power leaking from it. This power can give him anything he wished for on command. Was it his desire for it? Or is there possibly more?_

In the Forbidden Lands, Magolor was exploring the area, taking notes of the flora and fauna of the place. During the trip, he learned several secrets about it than he had expected. There was beauty behind the dark green foliage, but there was something foul and frightening. It made him feel anxious and uncomfortable. As if he was possessed again by the Master Crown. In fact, there was a familiarity with this place as if he'd been here. Trying to hold himself together, he continued his exploration until a ship flew overhead.

"I thought this place was inhabitable." He said, putting his notes away. He climbed onto a large boulder for a clear view of the ship, watching it head towards the deeper parts of the jungle. The Halcandrian debated whether or not to follow it, knowing whoever was on that starship knew about this place.

He grabbed his things with a deep sigh. "I guess it's worth the risk."

Unsure of what he's going to encounter, Magolor couldn't help but feel the growing apprehension inside of him. If only he were a optimistic person.

Strange, he thought. I feel like I'm walking straight to where I don't want to be.

* * *

It was nighttime for the residents in Dreamland. Sitting on the roof of a tower, Galacta Knight was grieving for his family, refusing to come down and speak to anyone especially Kirby. While the Waddle Dees worked on repairing the castle, Kirby was worrying about his great grandfather, including the disappearance of Sir Arthur and Sir Meta Knight. The battle was done hours ago. Why haven't they come back yet?

It kept turning back to what that shadow said. About taking someone important, someone precious to him.

Kirby shook his head from the doubt. He walked back inside, trying to relax himself. Maybe there was something in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in Whispy Woods, Sword and Blade were out looking for the ship. Sir Arthur said it was located here, hidden by the branches and leaves of trees, and the tall grass and bushes. They were following a trail left behind by the wheelchair and footsteps. When they reach the end of the trail, they found the wheelchair tossed on its side, with only one wheel attached. Sword and Blade felt their mouths dry. They investigated further, finding flat grass where the spaceship would've been. They shine their torches over the area. Not too far away, there was a body.

"Oh, Nova." Sword said, putting his hand over his mouth.

Blade took a closer look at the body. "This isn't good." He knelt beside it, turning the head for Sword to look. "This isn't good at all."

Sword reacted horribly, recognizing the deathly pale face of Sir Arthur. "Go get help!" Blade yelled. "Sir Arthur has been attacked!"

Instantly, Sword ran back as if Wolfwrath was chasing him, while Blade checked for any vitals. He put his head over Sir Arthur's chest, listening for any heartbeats. He heard a few, but they were slow and weak. It took half an hour for help to arrive. Sword brought a couple of Waddle Dees to carry Sir Arthur back to the castle. The former GSA leader was sick, puking his guts out along the way. Blade put his hand on his head, only to drew it back from the heat.

"He has a fever." Blade confirmed. "Along with fatigue and dehydration. Might be more symptoms."

Sword turned towards him. "Was he poisoned?"

"Possibly."

"What about Lord Meta Knight? Is he safe?"

Everyone became silent except for the sound of their running feet. The two apprentices began to feel doubtful of their lord's safety. From the scene of the evidence, he was in the hands of a vile person.

Through all the commotion, Galacta Knight noticed the group entering the castle with urgency. He watched the Waddle Dees carrying a green puffball, who looked worse for wear. If he knew any better, Shadow Blade must have done this. His former friend wasn't joking about messing with them.

He flew down to meet with the group. "What happened to this man?" He asked.

"Look we don't have time to chat, sir." Sword said, the group moved around the knight. "Sir Arthur is in need of medical attention."

Galacta Knight nodded. The man's life is more important than answers. He decided to follow them inside the castle, wanting to learn more about the situation. He was confused on why Shadow Blade attacked this man.

What about that man who looked like Sol? He thought.

Galacta began to feel sick and disgusted of himself. He remembered what he did to him and those people. He felt as if he was watching behind the eyes of a bloodthirsty killer. He saw himself laughing like a madman, enjoying the thrill of torturing others, hearing their screams. He relished the power pulsing through his body like he was invincible. The voices. Oh, yes, the voices. His mind was filled with it.

The winged knight covered his face with his hands, sinking to the floor. The one thing he regretted the most was leaving his family. He could imagine his beloved wife waiting for him at the door, hoping he'll return to her. And their child who grew up without him, without a father. He was close to killing his great grandson. This was something he couldn't forgive himself for.

"Are you alright, sir?" Blade asked, coming to Galacta Knight's aid, while the rest of the group went ahead of them. Sir Arthur groaned and his right arm fell to his side. Galacta Knight saw the hole on his bicep, his mind piecing it together. He stared at the scar that was on his arm where the needle pierced him. That damn bastard!

Wait a minute. Sir Arthur is close to dying by one lethal injection of it. Galacta clearly remembered becoming a insane murderer afterwards. Was that needle not meant for Sir Arthur?

No, it was for him. Sir Meta Knight.

From what he heard, there was some history between Sol Knight's lookalike and Shadow Blade. There's something about this Meta Knight that Shadow Blade would love to pierce his needle into.

* * *

Magolor was close to it. He could feel it in his body. A familiar power resonating beyond the trees. The Halcandrian forced himself to calm down and continue forward. His thirst for it was making his body shake uncontrollably. He wasn't going back there again. He vowed not to.

He carefully moved the branches aside, nearly passing out from the stress. In front of him was a dark spiral tower that graze the edge of the sky. The trees surrounding it were black with death. The ground was dry and full of cracks. Ash fell and flew around in the air. There were eerie statues adorning the landscape like a graveyard.

"Come." A sinister voice said in his head.

That voice! Magolor recognized it. It was the same voice that promised him everything.

"No!" He shouted. "You can't make me! I won't become that monster again!"

"Oh, you were once." The voice chuckled. "You were greedy, too. Even without the Master Crown, that greed would've eaten you entirely."

"You're wrong! I wasn't-"

"You will come!"

The force of the voice left Magolor whimpering in fear. With some hesitation, he slowly walked towards the tower, hoping that it'll let him go. He didn't want to be here. This place, this negativity, is already affecting his poor mind. Soon other voices filled his head, urging him to comeback, to be a part of them again.

Two massive doors opened, allowing him entrance to the tower. He entered with little resistance, his eyes were getting duller. He climbed the stairs until he found himself in a white empty room. There were two figures at the end of the room. One sitting on a simple chair, and the other hanged on the ceiling by chains, who looked strangely familiar. Then he was no longer in control of his body. He walked in front of them, putting his hands out towards them.

The person on the chair stood up. "I believe you've got something of mine."

Dark energy came out of Magolor, forming the Master Crown on his hands. Magolor gasped in shock, unable to make of it. The black puffball smiled, carefully taking the crown from him. Once the crown left his hands, Magolor crumpled to the ground, feeling weak and small. This was becoming a nightmare.

"What a nice crown we have here." Shadow Blade said, speaking to himself. "One of my many inventions, which is designed to be put on someone's head. He or she will receive a great power that can overpower others, but will desire what I desire. Landia, that foolish dragon, tried to contain it, but she couldn't resist the temptations. Until you came along to steal it for yourself. You were such a greedy person. "

The poor Halcandrian cried in despair. "I didn't want to be!"

The horrible man laughed cruelly. "Nobody deserved it except for you, Magolor." He inched the crown closer to him. "You had a much more darker desire than me. You cannot live without this crown."

The Master Crown turn into a cloud of dust, then it drifted back inside Magolor, quickly taking over him.

"Please!" He begged. "I don't want to become that thing!"

"Oh, but you deserved it, my boy."

Before Magolor can speak, the black roses already covered his vision, and he lost consciousness. His body, however, was standing completely still. Once Magolor opened his eyes again, he'll become an evil soul like before.

* * *

At the time, Meta Knight tried to break free from his chains, his efforts were useless. When Shadow Blade turned his attention on him, he struggled around even more. The bastard was grinning at him as if he were enjoying this moment. Meta growled in hatred, his eyes turning a terrifying bright red.

Shadow Blade rubbed his chin. "I wonder why Nightmare didn't kill you." He questioned. "I knew from the start that you'll turn on him. Not before he realized you were a mistake that will be bring his downfall."

Meta stopped moving, instead he stared at him. "Yes, you were right." He agreed. "I was his biggest mistake. He should've killed me when he had the chance."

"And do you know why he didn't?"

His eyes turned orange from confusion, then turned green in thought. "It's because he wanted a new experiment to mess with." He said. "He wanted a better and stronger Demon Beast."

"That's only a part of it, boy." Shadow said, almost quietly. "He wanted to create the next Galacta Knight the Bloody, which you were suppose to become."

Meta Knight was shocked. For years, he thought he was a Demon Beast, taking the abuse and training since he was a young child. Never had he knew about Nightmare's true intentions for him. All that experimentation on him, which were an unspeakable pain, was to make another murderous warrior. One that will not fail unlike his previous predecessor. One that will fulfill the mission.

He touched one of his eyes, still a bright green. "Well, he failed, didn't he? I was unable to become the strongest warrior in the galaxy."

"You remind me of him." Shadow Blade said, his eyes were hidden from the shadow of his hood. He pulled out the very same needle that stabbed Sir Arthur, while approaching closer and closer to the unsuspecting knight.

"I bet you don't realize how successful Nightmare was." Each word sent panic inside Meta. "You are very much like him."

Meta Knight squirmed beneath his chains. He tried to put as much distance between himself and Shadow Blade. It proved to be futile, because the bastard was already in front of him.

He put his head over his shoulder, close enough to say something private in his ear.

"Nightmare didn't failed, Meta." He whispered smoothly. "In fact, he succeeded."

The needle stabbed Meta Knight's arm.

* * *

Kirby woke up in a cold sweat. It's been a long time since he had a nightmare. He couldn't stop thinking about Sir Arthur, Sir Meta Knight, and his great grandfather. All of them had experienced horror ever since Shadow Blade entered their lives. They shouldn't have to suffer anymore. They deserved the peace and happiness after what they've been through. Why couldn't Shadow Blade leave them alone?

He looked outside his window at the millions of stars that blanket the sky. Surprisingly, he saw his great grandfather looking at the sky as well. No matter how enormous the distance was, the two of them could see each other clearly from where they were. He must have that feeling, too. Kirby thought. That something bad had occurred.

As Kirby got off his bed, he felt a sudden urge to scratch his back. It's been annoying him all night long. He might be getting a rash from eating whatever was in that refrigerator. Tiff might be lecturing him again about getting a diet. That food can affect your health and mood. Yadda yadda. He's just going to scratch his back to relieve himself.

Galacta Knight jumped off from the tower, flying towards Kirby's cottage. He thought about Sir Arthur's condition. It's getting progressively worse each minute. He's already starting to hallucinate. Soon he will die if they don't find the cure or treatment for it. They've already drugged him too much. He knew that Shadow Blade has the cure for it. There was also the question on why he kidnapped Sir Meta Knight. There's so many things he doesn't understand.

In the morning, he must tell everyone where they need to go. He got a feeling that's where Shadow Blade will be. But first, he need to speak with Kirby. There's a lot of things he needs to know about.

Once he arrived at the cottage, he knocked on the door swiftly. When he didn't get an answer, he knocked on the door again. This time he heard a loud OW! coming from behind the doorway. Kirby opened the door looking absolutely terrified, holding onto a white feather.

Galacta Knight began to feel tense. "What's wrong, Kirby?"

Kirby was quiet for a moment. "Grandpa, why are feathers coming out of my back poyo?"

* * *

**From ShadowBladeXX:**

**You guys are probably wondering why I haven't posted a chapter for over a month. My explanation was my laptop's hardware was damaged, costing me a bunch, and I have to send it in for repair. I was busy doing some personal things, so I didn't have the energy to write this chapter. I really dislike this setback, because I want to finish it before summer ends. There are a couple of chapters coming soon. Maybe that will makeup for my lateness. **

**In other news, I want to talk about my own version of Magolor and Landia's back story. The plot for the Master Crown, built by Shadow Blade, to cause this conflict was an interesting idea to me. In my opinion, it's starting to sound more like the Lord of the Rings. As the ring took over Gollum, Bilbo, Frodo, etc., the crown took over Magolor and Landia.**

**Now, I'll answer the question for SWW. When I first started the story, I was looking for an appropriate name for Galacta Knight's wife. I read the name Seraphina from a book somewhere and searched the name. It was an angelic name (the meaning is in the first chapter) and thought it was perfect. The other names just came because they sounded right, never thinking they have angel names too. It's funny that Kirby means 'church,' and Galacta is Spanish for 'galaxy.' I'm not sure if they fit together, but I loved the names anyway. **

**We're approaching the end of Act 1: Angels and Demons. After that, I would be taking a break, fixing some mistakes I've made, then I'll start Act 2: Light and Shadow. You'll see familiar characters, some twists, and many conflicts. It's the perfect opportunity for me since it's the summertime.  
**

**See you in the next chapter. ;)**


	9. The Little Prince

**Let us talk about what happened in the previous chapter.**

**Our hero Kirby is getting wings, which Galacta Knight would later explain. **

**While Magolor and Meta Knight are under the control of Shadow Blade.**

**Oh, boy, things are just not looking up, aren't they?**

**It would only get more complicated for our heroes. **

**Unfortunately, Sir Arthur is coming closer to death due to an unknown illness. **

**So many problems and so little solutions. **

**I know I haven't been here for a while, but I hope this would make up for it.**

**Sorry for all the inconvenience. **

**Enjoy this long awaited chapter. **

* * *

Act 1: Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Little Prince

* * *

"Are you telling us that Kirby is growing wings off his back?" Tiff said with her arms crossed, glaring at Galacta Knight.

Silently, like a ninja, Tuff came behind Kirby and plucked a feather off his back.

"Oww!" Kirby cried. "Poy! That really hurts, Tuff!"

"Yup, these feathers are definitely real, sis."

"This is just great!" Tiff huffed. "This is not helping whatsoever! Sir Arthur has been battling for his life these past few days. Dr. Yabui said he's getting weaker from the poison. And don't get me started on Meta Knight. He's been kidnapped by ShadowBlade! Now, Kirby is growing wings! Can you explain to me why all of this is happening?"

Galacta Knight came to Kirby side, gently rubbing his head to soothe him. "I know we're stuck at the moment, but will you please calm yourself?" He asked. "My great grandson here is in shock about the wings. On top of that, he has to suffer the pain of growing them. On the other hand, you shouldn't worry about them. Every great and powerful Puffball receives them in a given time."

"So, how is he growing wings like that?" Tuff asked.

"Let me see." Galacta searched his mind. "I believed he has reached the peak of his power. Everyone in our species are capable of growing wings, but most were weak, so they do not receive them. Thus warriors, such as myself, can grow one. Though I am quite surprise to know that Kirby earned his at a very early age."

Tiff tilted her head. "So, it is unusual for Kirby to have wings at his age?"

"Yes, since I have not earned mine since I was a young adult."

"Hmm. I see."

Tuff patted Kirby's back. "That's great, Kirby!" He laughed. "Now, you get to fly everywhere you want without your Warp Star."

However, the pink star warrior was still contemplating about his new development. This was one of many things he had not learned about his own species. As he does not know whether to treat this happily or full of concern. It happened to came to him suddenly, and he's scared of its uncertainty. The only thing he can do was to cuddle his great grandfather, seeking comfort from him.

Galacta Knight continued to rub Kirby's head. "I think that's enough for today, Lady Tiff. We can continue this conversation for a later time."

"Sure." Tiff agreed. "But there is one thing I want to mention to you."

Galacta felt a chill down his back. "What is the matter?"

"I-It's about Sir Arthur. Do you know what poison it is that is affecting him?"

* * *

Sir Arthur was shaking uncontrollably as he violently moved around his bed. The restraints were hardly keeping him still for Dr. Yabui to inject medicine into him. He had to ask the assistance of several Waddle Dees to hold him down. It has been physically and emotionally draining for them.

"Please! Please, stop!" Arthur pleaded to the stars. "Make it stop! I beg of you!"

It was hard to watch this proud star warrior withering in unspeakable pain. So, Dr. Yabui put a sedative into him, so he would calm down and sleep peacefully. Arthur was beginning to close his eyes until the doors of the medical room were pushed open. Sir Galacta Knight, Kirby and Tiff had entered the place with no authorization. They immediately came to the patient's side with some urgency.

The doctor was irritated. "Kirby, Tiff, Sir Galacta, I don't mind you visiting Sir Arthur, but now is not the time to visit. I suggest you leave right this instant."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, doctor." Sir Galacta Knight said. "But there is something we need to learn about your patient."

"I am afraid not since he's about to go to sleep now." He said. "You should come again when he is awake."

"You!" A loud voice shouted.

Galacta Knight and Dr. Yabui turned their attention to the bed. Not only did the shout surprised them, yet it came from Sir Arthur. He was sitting up from his bed, pointing a shaky finger at Galacta. The winged knight felt frozen in his place, locking eyes with him. The former GSA leader tried to push himself out of his bed, but was pushed back by Kirby and Tiff. He angrily tried to do so again, only for the children to stop him, and he gave up, too weak and too tired.

He gave Galacta the most venomous glare he could give. "It is all your fault!" He said with a weak voice. "It is your fault that Meta-he-"

He coughed violently, and Kirby patted his back gently. After it stopped, he looked up with more rage than before. "It's all because of you! That my nephew is in the hands of that monster! I never wanted this to happen because I-"

"Sir Arthur, please." Sir Galacta Knight said. "You need to rest. Don't push yourself."

"NO!" Arthur shouted. "It is because of what you did thousands of years ago! You, the winged demon, that brought misery and misfortune in my family! The curse that you bestowed upon us that killed both my father and my brother. Now, Meta will suffer the same fate as them! And I will be following close behind him! I HATE YOU, GALACTA! YOU CURSED DEMON!"

Kirby whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Tiff went straight to his side, trying to comfort him. Galacta Knight just stood there, stunned by the outburst. The dark memories he tried to bury these few days were now resurfacing. The atrocities and horrors he had committed were too much on his emotions. He silently left the room in a desperate hurry. Soon Kirby came running after him, sensing the distress from his great grandfather.

"Kirby!" Tiff shouted, too late to stop him. With nowhere else to turn to, she turned her attention back to Sir Arthur. The proud warrior she came to knew was sobbing uncontrollably, lying on his bed so helplessly and weak, with the sedative already taking effect. It was too much for her to even look at him. She tried to leave the room when she heard him muttering something else.

"Meta Knight, I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself. "I was too late to save you from it."

Tiff looked at Dr. Yabui. "Is there any way he could survive from it?"

The doctor sighed. "There is nothing more than I can do. I can only delay it as much as I can; sadly, it will soon become inevitable for him to succumb to it. Henceforth, he will die a painful and slow death."

The young girl sighed in defeat. "We came here to know about his condition. What poison he is suffering from."

"I believe you will get nothing from him. His mind is too far broken to process anything. Whatever it is, it is killing him from the inside out."

"There has to be a cure!"

"You can try searching for it, Tiff, but this is beyond our knowledge."

"But-"

"Please, Tiff."

In frustration, Tiff left the room as well. She needed time to think things over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby was looking everywhere for his great grandfather. Every time he tried to ask someone, they only gave him a shrug and left. It was becoming clear to young star warrior that Galacta Knight might have left the castle. He jumped outside one of the windows, calling out for the warp star. It caught Kirby before he reached the ground. He flew above Dreamland, hoping to catch a glimpse of Galacta.

Then, a strong wind blew in, pushing him back a bit. Out of nowhere, something hit his face. Kirby grabbed it before it can escape into the open skies. A pure white feather that was almost translucent. Kirby knew that it came from Galacta Knight. He looked at his own developing wings with some curiosity. It was similar to the downy of a baby bird compared to his great grandfather's sharp and broad wings. He wondered if he will have wings just like him.

As if from instinct, Kirby rubbed the soft feather against his cheek, a single tear dropping on it. It was only a bit of comfort, but it was all he had of him. He never before felt so alone in his life.

One of the people he cared for was taken away. While the other one is fighting his own demons. Kirby did not want the glory of a star warrior or the praise of being a hero. What he wanted and wished for was a family he could sit down and have a picnic with. Like Tiff and Tuff and their own parents. That's all he wanted from the galaxy.

"Po I miss you, Meta Knight." He cried silently.

The warp star, sensing his aura, took him to where his heart was leading to.

* * *

Somewhere, in the mountains, outside of Dreamland, Galacta Knight was swinging his lance in anger and sorrow. The rocks that came in his way were obliterated. He left jagged marks on the side of cliffs and created small ravines under his feet. He desperately tried to clear his mind the best he could, but the trauma that inflicted him was making him emotionally unstable.

This wasn't him. This wasn't the knight he prided himself as. This was the poison that's affecting his head. Slowly eating him alive like it had done to Sir Arthur. He wondered in amazement how it hadn't killed him yet.

"It's only a matter of time." A small voice whispered inside his head. "Until you start losing your mind."

"Keep talking bullshit." Galacta said angrily. "I'd rather commit suicide than to lose and kill others again."

The voice chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll be dead before that happens. Time has already run out for you. You better think of your last moments."

"Shut up!" Galacta Knight screamed. He casted multiple light swords that tear up the ground beneath him. The small mountains began to crumble into pieces. The winged knight found himself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss. Unable to fly away from his own hell.

"GRANDPA!" Kirby?

Galacta Knight woke up to grey skies. He was lying on top of a boulder, shaking his head to clear his mind. Kirby was hugging him tightly, crying uncontrollably. It began to rain, making both their days more miserable than it already is.

The winged knight searched his mind, trying to remember what happened to him. Sometimes he goes between reality and dreams without being aware of it. He should check on his health and mentality, because what if it was too late?

He looked down at Kirby, who still wouldn't let him go. "Lad, I'm fine. It's okay."

"Please, don't leave poyo." Kirby begged him. "Please, don't leave me. Poy don't leave me alone."

"I won't. I promise you."

The young star warrior gave him the most heartbreaking blue eyes. "I miss Meta Knight poyo."

"Meta Knight? Descendant of Sol Knight?"

He nodded. "I don't know if he's safe poyo, or if he's alright."

"Did he raised you?"

"Mhm. Poy he was my teacher. He taught me how to me a knight, but he was more like my-" Kirby passed out in Galacta Knight's arms.

Galacta Knight nearly panicked at that moment, but he forced himself to calm down. Deep down, he knew Kirby fainted due to exhaustion and stress. The poor child. He checked the skies, noticing that it's getting late. Unfortunately, they're so far away from home. Galacta decided to carry Kirby to a cave nearby, away from the pouring rain. He wrapped his cape around his great grandson, tucking him nicely. He start a fire to keep themselves warm.

The winged knight looked outside the cave at the pitch black skies. "I know where we should go." He said mainly to himself. "A place far away from here. A forgotten place where I know he'll run away to."

The crystal blue eyes of the knight turned bloody red.

"The Forbidden Lands."

* * *

**SBXX:**

**Hello, my fellow writers and readers! I have to apologize because I haven't been writing this story for a while now. There wasn't a good time for me to write this chapter, and I was having a serious writer's block. Not the type of writer's block where I have no ideas to continue on. In fact, I've already planned ahead for my story. I'm talking about me taking a break for a while, which lead to me forgetting that I'm suppose to be writing this shit, not saying that my story is shitty or anything. Overall, I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter. I need to warn you all that updating my next chapter could take a short or long time to complete. Please be patient if you can. **

**I'd like to give a shoutout to some of my reviewers such as sonicxjones. I understand your pain, man. I've read hundreds of different stories in this site, and I wish a few of them can hurry quickly because they were so good. On the other hand, it's better for the writer to take their time. I do this by pacing myself, putting one word each time. Stephen King has always set that certain rule for me. **

**And here's to my newest reviewer, Metaknightlover, or do you go by Luna-Moon-Knight now? I've noticed you gave me a lot of reviews. Whether it came from it or what, you sure were pushing me to continue this story. All I ask of you is to wait for me or just continue on your way. Don't bother with a writer who chose not to write anymore. Sometimes they just stop all together for something new. And what's with the death threats I'm getting? You can be scary at times. Not like I'm scared. I'm more amused than scared. **

**Anyway, I hope I was able explain how Kirby is getting angelic wings all of a sudden. It took me some time finding the perfect idea for it. I don't like to be predictable at times. I believe readers should enjoy a good story with some surprises and twists. Reason why I love mysteries and thrillers so much. **

**I want to remind you all again that next chapter will be the last chapter for Act 1, then we'll head into Act 2. **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter by reviewing it. I do appreciate the support from you guys. **

**I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


End file.
